Fallen Angel
by Sevotharte
Summary: Episode 3 AU. Nach dem Tod der Jedi Ritter Kenobi und Skywalker wendet sich Senatorin Padmé Amidala in ihrer Trauer an den engsten Freund, den sie je gehabt hatte, Kanzler Palpatine. Doch sie weiß nicht, dass sie damit geradewegs in seine Falle tappt.
1. Prolog

**Star Wars – Fallen Angel**

**Prolog**

Im großen Aussichtsraum der Invisible Hand herrschte eine unheimliche, bedrohliche Stille. Aus großer Entfernung konnte man die Explosionen der Sternenjägerkämpfe wahrnehmen. Oder man spürte starke Erschütterungen, wenn die Invisible Hand schwere Treffer einstecken musste. Doch hier in diesem Saal fühlte es sich für alle anwesenden Personen so an, als befänden sie sich in einem geräuschlosen Vakuum. Als würde die Zeit stillstehen.

Count Dooku hielt die Luft an, als er entsetzt auf Anakin Skywalkers leblosen Körper herabblickte. Er hatte den Jedi im Zweikampf besiegt, kurz nachdem er bereits seinen Meister, Obi-Wan Kenobi ausgeschaltet hatte. Eine unangenehme Wendung der Ereignisse, das wusste er.

Schließlich war es der jahrelange Plan gewesen, Skywalker hier und jetzt zur dunklen Seite der Macht zu bekehren. Sein Meister, Darth Sidious selbst hatte sich all die Zeit mit dem jungen Mann beschäftigt. Mit äußerster Sorgfalt hatte er den Jedi langsam in die richtigen Bahnen gelenkt. Ihn Tag für Tag wie einen Diamanten geschliffen, um den perfekten Sith zu schaffen. Dies sollte eigentlich der Moment sein, wo all seine Bemühungen sich endlich auszahlen sollten. Doch es kam alles anders als erwartet. Der Count von Serenno war als Sieger des Kampfes hervorgegangen. Doch Dooku wusste nicht, ob er sich über den Sieg freuen oder besser trauern sollte.

Darth Sidious saß noch immer im Generalsessel und schwieg. Seine Miene wirkte vollkommen emotionslos, kalt. Dann, schließlich nach scheinbar unendlichen Minuten des Schweigens brach seine ruhige Stimme die Stille. „Wie es scheint, Lord Tyranus, haben wir uns beide in Skywalker getäuscht. Er war ein schwacher Jedi und ungeeignet, jemals dem Orden der Sith anzugehören."

Dooku räusperte sich und warf dem Lord der Sith einen fragenden Blick zu. „Und was nun, Mylord? Skywalkers Tod wird es schwer machen, unsere Pläne wie besprochen durchzuführen."

Doch sein Meister winkte ab und erklärte gelassen. „Ein kleiner Rückschlag, mehr nicht. Ich werde nach Coruscant zurückkehren und unsere weitere Vorgehensweise überdenken. Sie werden sich zusammen mit General Grievous nach Utapau begeben und dort auf weitere Anweisungen warten."

Der Count machte eine tiefe Verbeugung. „Wie ihr wünscht, Lord Sidious."


	2. Kapitel 1: Falsche Sicherheit

**Star Wars – Fallen Angel**

**Kapitel 1: Falsche Sicherheit**

In den langen Korridoren des galaktischen Senats herrschte wie immer ein lautes, geschäftiges Treiben. Besonders jetzt, Tage später nachdem es dem Obersten Kanzler der Republik gelungen war, sich an Bord einer Rettungskapsel zu schleichen, um seinen Geiselnehmern entkommen zu können. HoloNet-Teams rannten aufgeregt durch die Gänge. Junge Reporter versuchten jeden Senator für ein Interview vor die Holokamera zu zerren. Besonders der Kanzler war in diesen Zeiten als Interviewpartner sehr gefragt gewesen. Aber er hatte sich schnell in seine Büros zurückgezogen und überließ es seinem Senatssprecher, Mas Amedda, sich um die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit zu kümmern. Es hieß, dass Kanzler Palpatine sich nach seiner Abwesenheit zunächst einen Überblick über die Lage verschaffen wollte. Der Krieg gegen die Seperatistenbewegung verlangte noch immer seine vollste Aufmerksamkeit.

Die Senatorin von Naboo, Padmé Amidala saß nun schon stundenlang im Wartezimmer des Kanzlerbüros. Sie hatte lange mit Palpatines Sekretär Sate Pestage diskutiert und um eine Audienz beim Kanzler gebeten. Leider ohne Erfolg. Pestage erklärte ihr steif, der Kanzler sei im Moment nicht zu sprechen und sie möge sich noch ein wenig gedulden.

Also blieb sie still sitzen und beobachtete angespannt andere Politiker, die wie sie einfach schroff abgewiesen wurden. Das Warten schien sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Immer wieder warf sie einen Blick auf ihr Chrono am Handgelenk und sah, wie Minuten zu Stunden wurden. Durch die Panoramafenster konnte sie erkennen, wie draußen langsam die Nacht hereinbrach.

Inzwischen war sie aufgestanden und ging im kleinen Raum ungeduldig auf und ab. Sie wollte sich schon dazu entscheiden, zu gehen und war schon auf dem Weg zum Ausgang, als Palpatines Sekretär ihr hinterher rief. „Senatorin Amidala! Warten Sie!"

Sie drehte sich um und ging ihm entgegen, während er sie freundlich anlächelte. „ Der Kanzler wird sie jetzt empfangen."

Padmé nickte nur und stürmte in ihren eleganten, lavendelfarbenen Senatorenroben an ihm vorbei. Am liebsten hätte sie sich bei Pestage noch über diese unmögliche Behandlung ausgelassen, aber sie fühlte sich zu müde, jetzt noch mit ihm zu streiten. Mit entschlossenen Blick ging sie durch den hell erleuchteten Korridor und schenkte der rotgekleideten Leibgarde zu ihren Seiten keine Beachtung.

Ihre braunen Augen waren starr nach vorne gerichtet, als sie sich dem Büro des Kanzlers näherte. Der oberste Kanzler schien ihre Ankunft bemerkt zu haben und erhob sich langsam von seinem Sessel am Schreibtisch.

Er trug ein edles dunkelblaues Gewand und schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln. „Senatorin Amidala, welch eine angenehme Überraschung."

„Kanzler." Sie nickte knapp und trat an seinen Schreibtisch heran.

„Verzeihen Sie mir, dass sie so lange warten mussten. In diesen unruhigen Zeiten fällt es mir immer schwerer, Besucher zu empfangen und mein Terminkalender ist leider immer voll. Ich hoffe, Sie haben dafür Verständnis und nehmen meine Entschuldigung an."

Padmé bemerkte, wie sich ihr anfänglicher Zorn rasch in Rauch auflöste, als sie in seine eisblauen Augen blickte. „Nein, es ist in Ordnung, Kanzler." versicherte sie ihm. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie bereit sind, mich noch zu so später Stunde zu empfangen."

Er bedeutete ihr mit seiner Hand, Platz zu nehmen und ließ sich selbst in seinen Sessel sinken.

„Kann ich ihnen etwas anbieten? Ein Glas Wein, vielleicht?" fragte er und wollte bereits nach einem Protokolldroiden schicken lassen, als sie abwinkte.

„Nein, danke, Kanzler, ich möchte nichts."

„Also gut." Er fasste sie nun genau ins Auge und faltete seine Hände über dem Tisch. „Sie sind wahrscheinlich sehr müde. Also dann, Senatorin, was kann ich für sie tun?"

Als sie sich entschlossen hatte, zum Kanzler zu gehen, hatte sie das Gespräch mehrmals in ihrem Kopf abspielen lassen. Doch jetzt, wo sie endlich hier war, wusste sie nicht so recht, wo sie anfangen sollte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll." begann sie unsicher.

Der Kanzler schenkte ihr ein ermutigendes Lächeln. „Bitte, Padmé. Wir sind Freunde. Sagen Sie, was sie auf dem Herzen haben. Ich habe ihnen doch versprochen, immer ein offenes Ohr für sie zu haben."

Sie schluckte. „Anakin. Ich meine, General Skywalker, er ist..." Sie konnte es nicht aussprechen. Es war, als würde ihr ein Kloß im Halse stecken. Zu frisch war noch der Schmerz über seinen Verlust.

„Er ist an Bord der Invisible Hand von Count Dooku getötet worden." beendete er ihren Satz und nickte traurig. „Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, Padmé. Ich weiß, dass sie eng befreundet waren. Sie müssen ihn sehr vermissen."

Padmé spürte, wie sich erste Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten, doch sie zwinkerte sie schnell weg. Sie wollte nicht vor den Augen des Obersten Kanzlers in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Waren sie bei ihm gewesen, Palpatine? Ich meine, als es geschehen ist?" wollte sie wissen, die Stimme ein leises, heiseres Flüstern.

Ihr Gegenüber schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ich war dort. Aber ich bitte sie, Padmé. Fragen sie nicht weiter. Ich möchte ihnen die grausamen Einzelheiten seines Todes lieber ersparen."

Doch sie schien ihm nicht zuzuhören. „Bitte", flehte sie mit bebender Stimme. „Ich muss es einfach wissen."

„Also gut." er seufzte resigniert. „Jedi Skywalker und Count Dooku befanden sich in einem Zweikampf. Skwalker schien unsicher zu sein. Er hat mitansehen müssen, wie Dooku seinen Freund Kenobi mit einem Streich getötet hatte. Ich glaube, sein Tod hatte ihn vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen."

Padmé hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und hauchte. „Anakin. Ja. Ich glaube, ich kann verstehen, wie er sich in dieser Situation gefühlt haben musste. Obi-Wan war immer wie ein Vater für ihn gewesen. Sie waren die besten Freunde."

Palpatine nickte und fuhr fort. „Er stand unter Schock, wirkte wie gelähmt, das war deutlich zu sehen. So schien Count Dooku keine Schwierigkeiten gehabt zu haben, ihn in diesem Zustand zu überwältigen."

Der Kanzler senkte den Blick. „Durch die Hilfe der Jedi ist es mir zwar gelungen, Dooku und Grievous zu entfliehen. Aber manchmal frage ich mich, ob Kenobi und Skywalker nicht einen sinnlosen Tod gestorben sind, nur um mein Leben zu retten. Ich habe zwei gute und wichtige Freunde verloren. Ich trauere mit ihnen, Mylady."

Die junge Frau konnte nur noch still nicken und wischte sich mit der Handfläche aufkommende Tränen vom Gesicht. Eine Weile saßen beide einfach da, schweigend. Beschäftigt mit der eigenen Trauer.

Schließlich erhob sich der Kanzler von seinem Sitz, trat auf sie zu und hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen. Dankbar nahm sie seine Hand in die ihre und drückte sie fest. „Ich danke euch, Palpatine." Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie den Kanzler bei seinen Namen angesprochen hatte. Sie beide sprachen als Freunde zueinander und übergingen die üblichen Formalitäten. Sie empfand das als sehr angenehm.

„Wenn ihr etwas brauchen solltet, sagt es mir bitte. Ihr wisst, dass ihr immer auf mich zählen könnt." bot er ihr an.

Sie schluckte leise, stand nun ebenfalls auf und suchte seine Augen. „Es gibt da etwas. Aber es ist sehr kompliziert und ich möchte sie wirklich nicht in meine Probleme hineinziehen. Aber leider kenne ich auch niemanden sonst, dem ich dies anvertrauen könnte. Es ist sehr schwierig für mich, darüber zu sprechen. Ich hoffe, Sie können das verstehen."

Er machte ein ernstes Gesicht und versicherte ihr. „Alles, was in diesen vier Wänden besprochen wird, wird unter uns bleiben. Das ist ein Versprechen und ihr wisst, dass ihr euch auf mich verlassen könnt." Seine Hände lagen nun auf ihren Schultern und seine hellblauen Augen blickten sie durchdringend an.

Padmé wich seinem Blick aus, schloss ihre Augen, atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, erwiderte sie tapfer seinen Blick. „Habe ich wirklich ihr Wort, Palpatine?" wollte sie sich vergewissern.

„Ihr habt mein Wort als oberster Kanzler der Republik und als langjähriger Freund." bestätigte er ernst.

Sie seufzte. „Anakin und ich, wir waren mehr als nur Freunde."

„Ich weiß." Seine Lippen umspielte ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln.

„Ihr habt es gewusst? Aber woher?" Sie wurde von Schwindelgefühlen erfasst. Der ganze Raum schien sich vor ihren Augen zu drehen.

„Man müsste blind sein, es nicht bemerkt zu haben. Die Art und Weise, wie ihr verliebte Blicke ausgetauscht habt, wenn ihr euch zufällig im Senat begegnet seid. Oder wenn ich auf unseren Sitzungen auch nur zufällig Skywalkers Namen erwähnte, hatte eure Gesichtsfarbe immer einen liebreizenden Rotton angenommen." erklärte er ihr lächelnd.

Sie starrte ihn an, Furcht in ihren Augen. „Wenn ihr das bemerkt habt... Und ihr seid nicht einmal ein Jedi, dann muss dies den anderen bestimmt auch aufgefallen sein."

Doch Palpatine lächelte unbekümmert. „Das denke ich nicht, Mylady. Wenn man wie ich oberster Kanzler ist, sieht man solche Dinge einfach. Es gehört zu meinen Job, mein Umfeld aufmerksam und genauestens zu studieren. Diese Gabe hat mir schon immer den einen oder anderen Vorteil verschafft."

„Und natürlich", er zwinkerte ihr zu, „kenne ich Sie schon all diese vielen Jahre, Padmé. Vielleicht besser als sie sich selbst zu kennen glauben. Aber lassen wir das. Ich habt wirklich nichts zu befürchten. Kein anderer weiß davon."

„Und wieviel wisst ihr?"

„Ich weiß nur, dass sie beide sich sehr zueinander hingezogen fühlten."

Sie nickte. „Ja, wir waren ineinander verliebt. Wir wussten, dass unsere Liebe verboten war. Dass Anakin die Regeln des Jedi-Ordens brach und deswegen vom Orden ausgestoßen werden könnte. Ich hatte anfangs Bedenken geäußert. Hatte ihm immer wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen, dass unsere Liebe unmöglich war. Er war ein Jedi und ich eine Senatorin. Und wir beide wussten, dass es nur möglich sein würde, unsere Liebe im Geheimen zu leben."

Erneut stieß sie ein Seufzen aus. „Wir würden eine Lüge leben und ich war mir sicher, wir würden beide irgendwann daran zerbrechen."

„Also habt ihr euch entschieden, diese Liebe aufzugeben?" fragte er sie neugierig.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte schwach. „Es wäre die vernünftige Entscheidung gewesen. Aber leider waren wir beide nicht so stark."

Die Senatorin von Naboo sah an ihm vorbei, ihr Blick ging in die Ferne, als würde sie sich an etwas erinnern. „Nach der Schlacht um Geonosis hatte mich Anakin zurück nach Naboo begleitet. Wir hatten dort heimlich geheiratet. Der Priester war ein guter Freund von mir und ich wusste, dass er Stillschweigen bewahren würde."

Der Kanzler schien verblüfft. „Verzeiht mir, Padmé. Ich kann es kaum glauben. Ihr seid immer so gewissenhaft und vernünftig gewesen. Es scheint nicht ganz zu eurem Wesen zu passen, ein solches Risiko einzugehen. Wenn man es herausgefunden hätte..."

„Die Liebe lässt uns oft Dinge machen, die uns unvernünftig erscheinen lassen, Palpatine."

Sie lächelte. „Es kann aber auch sein, dass Anakins unbekümmerte und leidenschaftliche Art ein wenig auf mich abgefärbt hatte. Er schien nie die Sorge gehabt zu haben, dass unsere Heirat ein Fehler war. Ich bin auch heute noch davon überzeugt, das Richtige gemacht zu haben. Ich bereue nichts."

„Es muss sehr schwer gewesen sein, ein Leben in Geheimhaltung führen zu müssen." merkte er an.

„In der Tat. Ich hatte oft die Befürchtung, dass es uns beide zerstören würde. Besonders durch den Krieg war Anakin immer sehr angespannt gewesen. Ich machte mir damals mehr Sorgen um ihn, als um mich selbst. Schließlich war er es, der täglich mit Meister Kenobi und anderen Jedi-Rittern zu tun hatte. Er war es, der seine Gefühle vor ihnen verbergen musste, Der Druck, der auf ihn lastete, muss gewaltig gewesen sein. Aber Anakin hatte sich nie beschwert. Er wusste, dass er mir zuliebe stark sein müsste. Und ich habe immer versucht, für ihn da zu sein. Ihm den nötigen Halt zu geben. Auch für ihn stark zu sein."

„Aber jetzt, wo er fort ist, besitze ich diese Stärke nicht mehr. Sie ist verbraucht. Ich bin es satt, stark zu sein." erklärte sie bitter.

Palpatine schob seinen Zeigefinger unter ihr Kinn, hob es an und schaute ihr mitfühlend in die Augen. „Sagt so etwas nicht. Ich habe euch als starke und selbstbewusste Frau kennengelernt. Ich habe gesehen, wie diese junge Frau erst Königin und später Senatorin von Naboo geworden ist. Alles, was ihr in dieser Zeit erreicht und vollbracht habt, verdient Anerkennung und den höchsten Respekt. Ich weiß, dass ihr diese Stärke nie verlieren werdet. Sie ist Teil eures Charakters, Mylady. Das kann euch keiner nehmen."

Sie seufzte und senkte den Blick. „Wenn es nur so wäre. Ich habe euch etwas verschwiegen, Palpatine. Es ist auch der eigentliche Grund, warum ich heute hier bin."

Er musterte sie aufmerksam und wollte sie nicht bedrängen. „Ihr müsst es mir nicht sagen, Padmé. Nehmt euch all die Zeit, die ihr braucht."

„Nein, ich kann das nicht länger vor mir herschieben." sagte sie entschieden und blickte zu ihm auf. „Ich erwarte ein Kind."

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend schien der Kanzler wahrhaftig überrascht zu sein. Damit hatte er anscheinend überhaupt nicht gerechnet.

„Hat Anakin davon gewusst?" wollte er wissen.

„Nein, ich konnte es ihm nicht mehr sagen."

„Und ihr wollt das Kind behalten?"

„Darüber habe ich lange nachgedacht. Ich will es haben. Aber Anakin hatte mich immer wieder davor gewarnt, dass es gefährlich sein könnte. Das Kind würde machtsensitiv sein und die Jedi könnten dies spüren. Er meinte, sie würden es mir wegnehmen wollen. Darum hatten wir beide auch immer darauf geachtet, so etwas nicht passieren zu lassen. Weil durch das Kind das Risiko einfach zu groß sein würde, von den Jedi entdeckt zu werden."

Der Kanzler rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. „Hm, eine schwierige Situation. Und in Zeiten des Krieges seid ihr sicher auch um die Sicherheit des Kindes besorgt."

Verzweiflung und Angst überzogen ihr Gesicht. „Was soll ich nur tun? Ich will das Kind nicht verlieren. Es ist das Einzige, was mir von Anakin geblieben ist."

„Das müsst ihr auch nicht." versicherte er ihr und strich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. „Padmé, bleibt bei mir. Der sicherste Ort in der Galaxis sind meine Quartiere in Republica 500. Es wird gut bewacht und kein Jedi, kein Seperatist wird euch jemals wieder behelligen. Ihr seid in Sicherheit. Bei mir seid ihr und das Kind in Sicherheit."

Ihre Augen trafen sich und Padmé hatte das Gefühl, von seinen blauen Augen wie von einem Mahlstrom aufgesogen zu werden. Es war, als würde das Blaue in diesen Augen lebendig sein, wie dunkler Nebel auf dem Meer in finsterer Nacht.

Sie war wie hypnotisiert, außerstande den Blick von ihm abzuwenden.

Seine Stimme klang wie ein Echo in ihren Gedanken.„Bleib bei mir."

In diesem Augenblick erschien ihr sein Angebot als die einzig vernünftige Entscheidung. „Ja." hauchte sie.


	3. Kapitel 2: Planänderung

**Star Wars – Fallen Angel**

**Kapitel 2: Planänderung**

Mit verschränkten Armen stand Count Dooku an einem Aussichtsfenster der großen Hangarhalle und betrachtete mit grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck die karge, baumlose und wenig einladende Gebirgslandschaft Utapaus. Diese Welt lag im abgelegenen Tarabban-Sektor, weit entfernt von Coruscant und den Streitkräften der Republik. Hier würde er zwar vor den republikanischen Klonsoldat-Spionen in Sicherheit sein, doch wollte er nicht länger auf diesem Planeten, oder besser gesagt diesen 'öden Felsbrocken', wie er es gern voller Spott bezeichnete, verweilen als unbedingt notwendig.

Sein Meister hatte ihm ein baldiges Ende der Klon-Kriege versprochen und er freute sich schon darauf, wenn diese ganze Inszenierung endlich ihr Ende finden würde. Er fand es ermüdend, ja sogar unter seiner Würde, die Rolle des Separatistenanführers zu spielen und sich Tag für Tag mit dem Separatistenrat herumzuplagen. Wo blieb der Lohn für all seine jahrelangen Bemühungen?

Das fragte er sich in letzter Zeit schon öfter und bemerkte, wie die nagende Ungeduld in ihm immer weiter wuchs. Der Graf wollte endlich den Platz einnehmen, der ihm schon immer vorherbestimmt war. Er wollte endlich aus den Schatten heraustreten und sich den Jedi, ja der ganzen Galaxis an seiner Seite zeigen. An der Seite seines Meisters. Seines Imperators. Ganz oben an der Spitze ihres neuen, mächtigen Sith-Imperiums.

_Bald. Bald ist es soweit. _

Abrupt wurden seine Gedanken unterbrochen, als ein rotes Signallicht auf eine eingehende Kom-Verbindung hindeutete. Mit einem Schritt trat er auf das Übertragungsgitter und aktivierte mit einer lässigen Handbewegung den Schalter, um die Verbindung nach Coruscant aufzubauen. Ein kurzes Schimmern in der Luft und vor ihm ragte das flackernde, blauweiße Abbild von Darth Sidious auf.

Der Count verbeugte sich respektvoll. „Mylord, wie kann ich Euch zu Diensten sein?"

„Ihr werdet Eure Streitkräfte aufteilen und sie an für uns wichtigen strategischen Schlüsselpositionen platzieren. Ich werde Euch die aktuellen Pläne der republikanischen Truppenbewegungen schicken. Sorgt dafür, dass General Grievous die nötigen Vorkehrungen für weitere Angriffsstrategien trifft.", befahl der Sith-Lord.

„Also werden wir diesen Krieg weiter hinauszögern?", fragte Dooku sichtlich irritiert.

„Es hat sich eine...", die Hologrammgestalt machte eine kurze bedeutende Pause und lächelte unter seiner tiefen Kapuze, „interessante _Entwicklung_ ergeben. Um das zu unseren Vorteil zu nutzen, brauche ich mehr Zeit. Dieser Krieg muss noch mindestens ein halbes Standardjahr andauern. Lässt sich das bewerkstelligen, Lord Tyranus?"

„Natürlich, Mylord. Aber trotzdem muss ich fragen, ist diese Vorgehensweise weise? Die Jedi waren Euch auf Coruscant dicht auf der Spur. Wenn sie weiter Nachforschungen anstellen, könnten ihre Agenten in kürzester Zeit eure wahre Identität aufdecken." gab sein Schüler zu Bedenken.

Doch sein Meister schien unbeeindruckt, „Ich werde mich darum kümmern und außerdem ..." , er machte mit seiner Hand eine wegwerfende Geste, „werden die Jedi auf der Suche nach Euch anderweitig beschäftigt sein. Sie wollen diesen Krieg unbedingt beenden und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass der Rat eure Gefangennahme zu seiner höchsten Priorität machen wird. Alles verläuft genau nach Plan."

„Spielt Eure Rolle, mein Schüler. Bald wird dieser Krieg sein Ende finden und die Galaxis wird uns gehören." versicherte ihm der Meister der Sith.

Count Dooku verneigte sich. „Ja, Lord Sidious."

Er sah zu, wie sich das lebensgroße Abbild in Luft auflöste und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Besprechungsraum seines militärischen Stabes.

Natürlich war er enttäuscht, dass er diese Farce weiterspielen müsste. Aber er hegte auch keinerlei Zweifel an den Fähigkeiten seines Meisters.

Darth Sidious war wie ein geschickter und überlegter Dejarik-Spieler. Jeder seiner Spielzüge war bis ins kleinste Detail durchdacht und kalkuliert. Jeder Zug war abgesichert, seine Planungen waren flexibel, konnten sich jeder gegebenen Situation anpassen.

Diese interessante Entwicklung, die er angedeutet hatte, musste von größter Wichtigkeit sein. Andernfalls hätte Sidious seine Strategie niemals geändert, da war sich Dooku sicher. Gern hätte er mehr über diese Entwicklung erfahren, aber sein Meister gab ihm wie immer nicht alle Informationen preis. Und er hütete sich wie immer davor, weiter nachzufragen. Wenn Lord Sidious meinte, Dooku müsse darüber Bescheid wissen, hätte er es ihm längst mitgeteilt.

Er runzelte die Stirn. _Ich habe wieder dieses Lächeln gesehen. Das gleiche vielsagende Lächeln, wenn ihr mit mir über Skywalker gesprochen habt. Ich frage mich, was Ihr plant, Meister..._

* * *

Sie erwachte jäh, jeder Nerv angespannt. In letzter Zeit litt sie vermehrt unter Schlaflosigkeit und war froh, wenn sie wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf fand. Unsicher sah Padmé sich in dem dunklen Schlafzimmer um. Für einen Augenblick wusste sie nicht, wo sie sich befand. Sie hatte wieder von Anakin geträumt und wie sie zusammen in ihrer Residenz auf Naboo eng umschlungen im Bett gelegen hatten. Ihre Hand tastete an ihre Seite, nur um traurig festzustellen, dass die Bettseite leer war.

_Ich bin nicht auf Naboo. Dies ist Coruscant und es ist das Apartment des Obersten Kanzlers._, erinnerte sie sich.

Der Morgen hatte noch nicht zu grauen begonnen. Sie aktivierte die kleine Lampe am Nachttisch und setzte sich auf. Alles war so fremd. Erst vor ein paar Tagen war sie in diese Räumlichkeiten umgezogen. Dem Kanzler gehörte das gesamte, oberste Stockwerk in Republica 500 und so hatte er Padmé genügend Räume zur Verfügung gestellt, ein eigenes Apartment einzurichten.

Die Spuren seiner Entführung waren längst beseitigt worden. Gebrochene Transparistahlfenster wurden durch neue Fenster ersetzt und zerstörtes Material wurde weggeräumt. Zusätzlich hatte ihr Kanzler Palpatine versichert, die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen im Gebäudekomplex noch weiter zu verstärken. Dies bedeutete konkret, dass mehr Wachen eingesetzt wurden und außerhalb auch Aufklärungsjäger Patrouillen flogen.

Trotz all seiner Bemühungen fühlte die junge Frau sich nicht Zuhause. Sie durfte Anakins Protokolldroiden C-3PO mitnehmen und hatte auch zwei ihrer Dienerinnen in einem Raum nebenan untergebracht. Das sorgte bei ihr wenigstens für ein bisschen Vertrautheit.

Palpatine selbst führte nur einen kleinen Haushalt. Er besaß mehrere Servicedroiden und einen eigenen Koch. Der kleine Mann mit breiten Gesicht und plattgedrückter Nase hieß Lathar Koon, stammte von Bespin und sprach nur wenig. Palpatine lobte jedoch sein Talent und war ein Genießer seiner erlesenen Speisen.

Beim Abendessen hatten sie es sich beide zur Gewohnheit gemacht, zusammen zu essen und Koon schien immer mehr zu kochen als notwendig. Dafür war aber auch die Auswahl der Speisen immer sehr breit gefächert gewesen.

Padmé hatte gespürt, dass Palpatine genauso unter Einsamkeit litt wie sie. Im Senat war er zwar von seinem großen Beraterstab umgeben, doch hier in seinen Privaträumen verbrachte er die meiste Zeit allein und schien momentan auch keine Beziehung zu führen. Sie hätte ihn gern darauf angesprochen, doch wollte sie nicht unhöflich wirken und hütete sich davor, private Fragen zu stellen.

Ihre Anwesenheit schien ihm angenehm zu sein. Sie nahm oft wahr, wie sich seine Miene sichtlich erhellte, sobald er sie erblickte.

„_Bleib bei mir."_ Seine Stimme hallte manchmal noch immer in ihren Gedanken wider. Etwas in der Art, wie er es damals ausgesprochen hatte, hatte etwas seltsam Vertrautes an sich. So als hätte sie diese Stimme schon einmal vernommen. In einem früheren Leben.

_Ich werde bestimmt nicht mehr einschlafen können., _dachte sie sich. _In meinen Gedanken dreht sich alles._

Widerwillig schob sie ihre Decke zurück, langte nach ihrem weißen Morgenmantel, öffnete die breite Balkontür und trat ins Freie.

Ihr Mantel wehte leise im Wind, als die Senatorin von Naboo an der Balkonwand lehnte und stumm über die nebelverhangene Stadt hinausblickte. Es war noch kühl und sie zitterte leicht. Doch schien sie die Kälte selbst kaum zu wahrzunehmen.

Einmal mehr fragte sie sich, ob es wirklich eine so gute Idee gewesen war, hier beim Kanzler zu bleiben. Ihr Freund und Kollege Bail Organa von Alderaan hatte äußerst überrascht reagiert, als sie ihm davon erzählte hatte, demnächst im Apartment des Kanzlers zu wohnen.

Doch schien er dies als eine Chance zu sehen. _„Das ist vielleicht die Gelegenheit, Padmé, den Kanzler zur Niederlegung seiner Notstandsvollmachten zu überreden. Oder ihm wenigstens Friedensverhandlungen nahezulegen. Im Senat scheint er nicht auf uns zu hören. Wir haben wirklich alles versucht. Vielleicht gelingt es dir ja, hier zu ihm durchzudringen. Möglicherweise hört er auf dich. Es ist einen Versuch wert."_

Sie stieß ein Seufzen aus. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht vorgehabt, Palpatine auch noch hier mit politischen Fragen und Forderungen zu bedrängen. Erst recht wollte sie nicht zwischen die Fronten geraten zwischen ihm und dem Loyalistenkomitee. Doch darauf würde es wohl am Ende hinauslaufen.

In diesem Moment wurde ihr bewusst, wie sich Anakin wohl gefühlt haben musste. Er stand bei wichtigen Entscheidungen häufig zwischen dem Jedi-Rat und Palpatine und hatte stets versucht, es jedem recht zu machen.

Padmé wollte sich nicht in einer ähnlichen Situation wiederfinden und hatte Senator Organa um Bedenkzeit gebeten.

Sie sah auf, als sie bemerkte, wie der Himmel ein helleres Grau angenommen hatte.

_Dämmerung_, dachte sie. _Wieder ein neuer Tag. Ein Tag ohne Anakin._

„Ihr seid schon wach, Padmé? Könnt Ihr ebenfalls nicht schlafen?"

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange der Kanzler schon hinter ihr gestanden und sie beobachtet hatte. Vielleicht hatte er sie gehört, als sie die Balkontür geöffnet hatte. Schließlich war sein Schlafzimmer auch mit diesem Balkon verbunden.

„Ja.", gab sie zu und fröstelte leicht, als eine kalte Brise sie erfasste.

„Ihr zittert ja.", stellte er fest, nahm dann seinen eigenen dunkelroten Mantel und legte ihn um ihre Schultern.

„Danke." sagte sie leise.

Er trat an ihre Seite und lächelte, „Es gibt nichts Besseres als erfrischende Morgenluft auf der Haut zu spüren, nicht wahr, Mylady? Es regt immer meinen Appetit an. Soll ich Koon anweisen, uns ein kleines Frühstück vorzubereiten? Ein paar Shuura-Früchte aus Naboo vielleicht?"

Sie lächelte schwach, „Danke, Kanzler. Aber ich bin im Moment nicht wirklich hungrig."

Mitfühlend legte er den Arm um ihre Schultern. „Geht es Euch gut, Padmé? Ihr seht etwas blass aus."

„Es geht mir gut, Palpatine. Es ist nur die Müdigkeit. Bitte macht Euch keine Sorgen um mich." versicherte sie ihm.

„Ein wenig heißer Tee wird Euch gut tun. Kommt, lasst uns hineingehen." Er führte sie zurück in das Apartment und betrat mit ihr die Küche.

Wie versprochen schenkte er ihr einen Becher nubianischen Früchtetee ein.

„Hier, Mylady. Trinkt dies und es wird Euch sicher besser gehen, hoffe ich."

Dankbar nahm sie den Becher aus seinen Händen und trank einen Schluck. Es schmeckte nach heißen Sommer und süßen Früchten. Die Aromen gingen in ihrem Mund auf wie Blüten in der Sonne.

Ein Lächeln glitt über ihre Lippen. „Es schmeckt sehr gut."

Palpatine blickte sie an und in seinen eisblauen Augen flackerte etwas... War es Vergnügen? Oder etwas anderes? Padmé konnte es nicht genau sagen.

Der Kanzler nahm sich eine Shuura-Frucht vom Teller und schnitt sie mit seinem Messer geschickt in zwei Hälften. Er bot ihr eine Hälfte an, doch sie lehnte dankend ab.

E schnitt ein Stück aus der Hälfte heraus und führte es mit dem Messer zum Mund. „Ich bin froh, dass ihr ab heute wieder Eure Arbeit im Senat aufnehmen werdet. Eure Freunde und Kollegen haben Euch schon schmerzlich vermisst."

„Ich hätte nach Anakins Tod gerne eine längere Auszeit genommen. Aber in diesen Zeiten des Krieges kann man sich leider keine Pause mehr gönnen." erklärte sie.

Er lachte bitter. „Wie wahr, Mylady. Fragt mich lieber nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal Urlaub hatte. Es kommt mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit."

„Es ist nicht leicht, dieses Leben zu führen. Ein Leben, gewidmet der Politik." ,stimmte sie zu und sah ihn besorgt an, „Ich hatte noch nicht die Gelegenheit, Euch nach eurem Befinden zu fragen. Diese Entführung muss Euch sicher schwer zugesetzt haben. Geht es Euch gut, Palpatine?"

Er löste ein weiteres Fruchtstück ab und nickte ernst, „Ich bin unverletzt und es geht mir den Umständen entsprechend gut, danke, Mylady."

„Als die Separatisten Coruscant angegriffen hatten, hatte ich um Eure Sicherheit gefürchtet. Ich bin erleichtert, dass Ihr unversehrt seid." ,sagte sie erleichtert.

„Meine Arbeit nimmt einen Großteil meiner Zeit in Anspruch, dass ich glücklicherweise noch nicht dazu gekommen bin, über diese schrecklichen Ereignisse nachzudenken." erklärte er und wischte sich mit einem Tuch den klebrigen Fruchtsaft von den Händen.

„Wenn ich Euch helfen kann, Palpatine...", bot sie ihm an und er legte einen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen.

„Es gibt da tatsächlich etwas, das Ihr für mich tun könntet, Mylady.", begann er, nahm ihre Hand in seine Hände und drückte sie leicht.

„Ja?" fragte sie.

„Ich habe zwei Karten für eine Abendvorstellung der Galaktischen Oper. Und nichts würde mir mehr Freude bereiten, wenn Ihr mir die Ehre erweisen würdet, mich heute Abend dorthin zu begleiten."

Für einen Augenblick war Padmé vollkommen sprachlos und wusste nicht, was sie erwidern sollte. Ihr Herz machte einen Freudensprung. Sie liebte die Oper und Palpatine wusste das.

_Er will mich aufheitern_., wurde ihr bewusst.

Sie strahlte, als sie zustimmend antwortete, „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Eure Begleitung sein zu dürfen."

Lächelnd hob Palpatine ihre Hand und küsste galant ihren Handrücken. „Ich danke Euch. Ihr macht mich damit sehr glücklich, M'lady."


	4. Kapitel 3: Sonne und Mond

_Author's Note: Danke an Sol Deande fürs Reviewen. Ich freue mich über Reviews, sie werden garantiert beantwortet, also immer her damit '*g*_

**Star Wars – Fallen Angel**

**Kapitel 3: Sonne und Mond**

Palpatines Ehrengardisten geleiteten das Paar zu ihren Sitzen. Der Oberste Kanzler besaß eine eigene, private Loge und der Anblick der großen Bühne der Galaktischen Oper raubte Padmé Amidala wie immer förmlich den Atem. Sie befanden sich weit oben und blickten auf die anderen Zuschauerreihen herab.

„Man hat von hier aus wahrhaftig einen fantastischen Blick auf die Bühne." flüsterte sie staunend, als sie auf den breiten, komfortablen Sesseln ihre Plätze einnahmen.

Das Paar war umgeben von den Reichen und Einflussreichen Coruscants. Sie erblickte zahlreiche Adlige, Kaufleute, Senatoren und Gouverneure, deren Gesichter sie größtenteils aus den Holonews wiedererkannte. Sie spürte, wie man den Obersten Kanzler und sie interessiert ansah und erwiderte ihre Blicke mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Sie trug an diesem Abend ein edles, weites Gewand. Es erstrahlte in den Farben von Naboo, helles Himmelblau, durchzogen von dünnen Goldfäden. Auch der Kanzler war heute eine imposante Erscheinung, gekleidet in feinsten dunkelgrünen Veda-Stoffen, darüber ein schwarzer, mit aufwändigen Stickereien verzierter Umhang.

Palpatine nickte den Zuschauern in den benachbarten Logen zu und bemerkte lächelnd. „Sie alle haben heute nur Augen für Eure Schönheit, Mylady."

„Ihr seid zu freundlich, Kanzler." sagte sie und versuchte, bescheiden zu bleiben und Ruhe zu bewahren, obwohl ihr Herz vor Freude über sein Kompliment sang.

Ihr Begleiter widmete ihr seine vollste Aufmerksamkeit, unterhielt sich mit ihr, brachte sie oftmals zum Lachen, verriet ihr manches vom neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch des Senats und überhäufte sie immer wieder mit Komplimenten. Für Padmé hatte dieser Abend und diese Atmosphäre beinahe etwas Magisches an sich. Sie fühlte sich wie verzaubert.

„Es ist lange her, seit ich das letzte Mal hier gewesen bin." murmelte sie.

„Hat Euch der junge Skywalker nicht zu den Vorstellungen begleitet?" wollte er wissen.

Sie dachte an Anakin und schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf, „Anakin hatte sich lieber ein Pod-Rennen im HoloNet angeschaut, als mich zur Oper zu begleiten. Er konnte damit nicht viel anfangen und fand es langweilig."

„Wie ist es mit Euch, Palpatine? Schätzen Eure Kollegen die Oper genauso wie Ihr?"

Auf die Frage musste ihr Gegenüber amüsiert lachen und fing an, „Wenn ich Sate Pestage, Kinman Doriana oder noch schlimmer, Sly Moore zur Oper einladen würde..." und brach lachend ab, als er sich dies in Gedanken vorstellte. „Nein, meine Liebe, das wäre eine denkbar schlechte Idee. Meine geschätzten Freunde teilen meine Leidenschaft für die Oper nicht. Überhaupt sind sie an Kunst im Allgemeinen nur bedingt interessiert."

Padmé nickte, „Ach ja, richtig. Ihr besitzt auch eine große Kunstsammlung, nicht wahr?"

„In der Tat. Meine Sammlung ist in den letzten Jahren stark angewachsen. Viele Senatoren schenken mir verschiedene Kunstgegenstände ihrer Heimatplaneten. Natürlich halte ich selbst ebenfalls Ausschau nach dem einen oder anderen Schmuckstück."

„Nun, dann könntet Ihr mir hoffentlich bald Eure Kunstsammlung zeigen. Ich würde sie wirklich sehr gerne sehen.", schlug sie vor.

Er strahlte, „Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen." und blickte sie mit seinen hellblauen Augen erwartungsvoll an, „Ich hoffe, dass Euch die heutige Vorstellung gefallen wird, Mylady."

„Das wird sie bestimmt.", versicherte sie ihm.

Padmé hatte sich schon immer für die große Galaxis-Oper interessiert. Sie las oft die Opernprogramm-Holozeitschriften und kannte fast jedes Stück auswendig. Nur seit dem Krieg war sie nicht mehr dazu gekommen, die Oper zu besuchen. Zum einen hatte sie durch ihre viele Arbeit kaum noch Zeit dafür, und zum anderen wollte sie nicht Vergnügungen nachgehen, während dort draußen ein Krieg tobte, der viele Opfer forderte. Auch wenn sie es verstand und gut nachvollziehen konnte, dass viele in dieser Zeit vermehrt nach Zerstreuung und Ablenkung suchten.

Das Stück, welches heute aufgeführt wurde, sah sie zum ersten Mal. Es war die Geschichte einer uralten doanischen Legende namens 'Sonne und Mond'.

Die schöne Sonnengöttin Saria verliebte sich in den finsteren Gott des Mondes, Ruan. Es war eine unglückliche Liebe, da beide gegensätzliche Seiten verkörperten. Sie war das Licht, er war die Dunkelheit. Je näher sie sich kamen, desto größer wurde ihr Schmerz. Denn der Dunkelheit war es nicht gestattet, das Licht in seine dunkle Umarmung zu nehmen. Wenn Ruan in Sarias Nähe war, drohte ihr Licht für immer unterzugehen..

Padmé verfolgte gebannt das Farbenspiel. Sarias Licht tauchte den gesamten Saal in ein warmes, leuchtendes Gelb, während Ruans dunkelblaue Schatten ihre Strahlen vollständig verschluckten. Die blonde Sängerin, welche Saria verkörperte, sang ein trauriges Klagelied von Liebe und Sehnsucht. In ihrer Nähe stand Ruan, der sich ihr in seiner schwarzen Maske zuwandte. Gehüllt in seinem nachtschwarzen Umhang streckte er seine Arme flehend nach ihr aus.

„Es ist wunderschön, Palpatine.", hauchte sie.

Der Kanzler drehte sich zu ihr um und flüsterte in ihr Ohr, „Dieses Stück ist zweifellos schön...", mit seinen Fingerspitzen berührte er leicht ihre Wange, als er über eine dunkelbraune Locke strich. „Doch euer Lächeln ist noch viel schöner, Mylady."

Padmé spürte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Für einen Augenblick war sie sprachlos, dann lächelte sie verlegen und flüsterte leise „Danke."

„Seit Anakins Tod habe ich Euch kaum noch lächeln sehen, Padmé. Ich bin froh, dass es dieses Stück geschafft hat, ein Lächeln auf Eure Lippen zu zaubern." erklärte er ihr.

„Habt ihr mich deshalb in die Oper entführt? Um mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen?"

Er neigte lächelnd seinen Kopf, „Ja, ich bekenne mich schuldig, Mylady."

Sie sah lange in seine Augen und drückte seinen Arm. „Ich danke Euch, Palpatine. Ihr seid ein wahrer Freund."

„Und ihr eine gute Freundin, Padmé."

Die Senatorin nickte und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Stück zu. Gespannt wartete sie darauf, wie die Geschichte von Saria und Ruan wohl zuende gehen würde.

_Es kann nur ein trauriges Ende haben_, dachte sie sich.

Und sie sollte Recht behalten. Am Ende des Stückes entschied sich Saria dazu, ihr Sonnenlicht freiwillig aufzugeben, um für immer mit Ruan vereint sein zu können. Eine fatale Entscheidung, da es unweigerlich ihren Tod bedeutete. Sie fest in seinen Armen haltend musste Ruan hilflos mitansehen, wie seine große Liebe ein letztes Mal liebevoll seinen Namen hauchte und ihr Licht langsam erstarb. Die Bühne wurde dunkel und im ganzen Saal ertönte ein donnernder Beifall. Zuschauer erhoben sich von ihren Sitzen und applaudierten, während die Opernsänger sich dankend vor ihrem Publikum verbeugten

Auch Padmé und Palpatine klatschten in ihre Hände. Die Senatorin warf ihrem langjährigen Freund einen fragenden Blick zu, „Ich frage mich, ob es für Saria und Ruan nicht auch ein gutes Ende hätte geben können. Was hättet Ihr getan, wenn ihr an Ruans Stelle gewesen wärt?"

Er wirkte ernst und hatte plötzlich einen sonderbaren Ausdruck im Gesicht, als sähe er an ihr vorbei. "Ich hätte niemals zugelassen, dass meine Sonnengöttin ihr Licht aufgibt. Denn es ist doch gerade ihr Licht, das mich zu ihr hinzieht, nicht wahr?"

„Darf man fragen, ob Ihr eure Göttin der Sonne schon gefunden habt?" fragte sie ihn neugierig.

Doch er schenkte ihr nur ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln, ein Glitzern in seinen blauen Augen. „Wer weiß?"

Sie hob die Brauen, „Ihr seid wirklich ein Mann voller Geheimnisse, Palpatine."

„Ich würde gerne wissen, was Ihr vor uns allen verbergt."

Der Blick des Kanzlers schweifte von ihrem Gesicht hinunter zur Bühne und er murmelte gedankenverloren, „Oh, Padmé. Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung."

Seine Antwort hatte ihre Neugier noch weiter geweckt und sie ließ nicht locker. „Wird der Mondgott irgendwann seine Geheimnisse lüften?"

„Ich werde Euch heute nur ein Geheimnis enthüllen.", verkündete er vielsagend.

Padmé schaute sich kurz um und vergewisserte sich, dass sie beide allein waren. Die benachbarten Logen waren bereits verlassen. Sie beugte sich gespannt vor. „Ja?"

„Ich hatte Euch heute morgen gesagt, dass mir nichts mehr Freude bereiten würde, wenn Ihr meine Begleitung sein würdet."

Er sah ihr tief in die braunen Augen, „Nun, das entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit..."

Padmé schluckte. _Was meint er nur?_, fragte sie sich bereits in Gedanken.

Palpatine trat dichter an sie heran, so dass nur noch wenige Zentimeter ihre Körper voneinander trennten. Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut, als er sie näher zu sich heranzog und ihr zuflüsterte, „Nichts würde mir mehr Freude bereiten als _dies_..."

Mit diesen Worten zog er sie in seine Arme und plötzlich spürte sie seine warmen Lippen auf den ihren. Er küsste sie und Padmé fühlte sich so überrascht, dass sie instinktiv vor ihm zurückweichen wollte. Doch dabei drückte sie sich bei dem Versuch nur noch enger an seine Brust. Sein Mund lag auf den ihren und verschluckte ihre Worte. Er schmeckte nach würzigen, corellianischen Rotwein. Einige Herzschläge lang schien sie sich seinem Kuss zu ergeben, ehe sie dann zaghaft ihr Gesicht von ihm abwandte, als sie hinter sich Geräusche vernahm. Jemand hatte die Loge betreten.

Schnell lösten sich beide aus ihrer Umarmung und gingen auf Abstand. Der Senator von Alderaan, Bail Organa, trat durch den Logeneingang.

Gekleidet in seinen dezenten, dunkelgrauen Senatorenamtsgewand reichte er Padmé die Hand, „Senatorin Amidala" und machte eine leichte Verbeugung vor dem Obersten Kanzler. „Kanzler, ich hatte gehofft, Euch noch hier antreffen zu können."

Padmé hatte schnell zu ihrer politischen Maske umgeschaltet. Ein Gesicht, das vollkommen neutral wirkte und schwer zu lesen war. Sie warf Palpatine einen Blick zu, der beiläufig seinen schweren Umhang zurechtrückte und ebenfalls eine undurchdringliche Miene angenommen hatte.

Er lächelte erfreut, „Senator Organa, welch eine Freude, Euch hier anzutreffen. Ist Eure Gattin auch hier? Gerne würde ich sie begrüßen."

Doch Bail Organa verneinte mit einer Handbewegung, „Meine Frau Breha ist zurzeit auf Alderaan." und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernster. „Ich hatte von meinen Kollegen erfahren, dass ihr heute die Oper besuchen würdet. Da man Euch im Senat nur noch schwer antreffen kann, kam ich hierher."

Der Kanzler breitete die Arme aus, „Und hier bin ich. Also, Senator, wie kann ich Euch helfen?"

Für einen Augenblick tauschten Bail und Padmé Blicke aus und die Senatorin trat unterstützend an Bails Seite.

„Unser Komitee hat morgen Nachmittag einen Termin mit Euch. Ich wollte mich vergewissern, dass ihr darüber Bescheid wisst, denn wir haben schon seit 5 Standardwochen um eine Audienz gebeten."

Palpatine runzelte die Stirn, „Verzeiht mir, mein Sekretär, Sate Pestage regelt alle meine Gesprächstermine." und hob eine Braue, „Wenn es diesbezüglich Probleme gibt..."

Der Senator hob beruhigend die Hände, „Ich verstehe, dass Ihr momentan viele Termine wahrnehmen müsst. Es ist nur so, dass Euer Sekretär die Angewohnheit hat, lange geplante Termine einfach kurzerhand und ohne jedwede Begründung abzusagen. Unser Komitee nimmt diesen Termin sehr ernst und ich hoffe, dass Ihr morgen die nötige Zeit für uns finden könntet."

Kanzler Palpatine legte eine Hand auf Bails Schulter und bestätigte, „Selbstverständlich, seid versichert, dass ich dem Loyalistenkomitee morgen zur Verfügung stehen werde. Und ich werde noch einmal mit Pestage sprechen. Seine Vorgehensweise kann ich alles andere als gutheißen. Ich werde mich darum kümmern.", versprach er.

Dem Senator schien ein Stein vom Herzen zu fallen. „Ich danke Euch, Kanzler."

Doch Palpatine schüttelte den Kopf, „Oh nein, ich muss Euch danken, Senator Organa. Dass Ihr mich auf diese Probleme aufmerksam gemacht habt." und gab ihm seine Hand, „Ich erwarte Sie morgen in meinem Büro und wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Abend."

„Danke, Kanzler. Das wünsche ich Ihnen ebenfalls." erwiderte er dankend, nickte Padmé ein letztes Mal zu und entfernte sich aus der Loge.

Palpatine bot ihr seinen Arm an, „Nun, Mylady. Sollen wir uns auch auf den Heimweg machen?"

„Ja, lasst uns gehen.", antwortete sie und nahm seinen Arm.

Wortlos gingen sie in Begleitung von Palpatines Leibwache zu seinem privaten Transport-Shuttle. Im kleinen Passagierraum saßen sie sich schweigend gegenüber. Padmé wusste, dass sie Palpatine auf den Kuss in der Oper ansprechen sollte. Doch sie war sich unsicher, wie sie anfangen sollte. Sie fühlte sich hin und hergerissen und bemühte sich, ihre Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen.

Schließlich war er es, der die Stille brach. „Verzeiht mir, Padmé. Ich war zu überwältigt vom Zauber dieses Abends und...", er blickte sie entschuldigend an, „von Euch. Wenn ich Euch damit zu Nahe getreten bin, so tut es mir Leid."

Padmé hatte den Eindruck, dass Palpatine selbst nicht genau wusste, wie ihm geschehen war. Er fuhr fort, „Ich hielt es in diesem Augenblick einfach für das Richtige, die Sonnengöttin, die mich an diesem besonderen Abend in ihren Bann gezogen hatte, zu küssen."

Die junge Senatorin wusste nicht recht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Denn sie hatte sich ja ebenfalls von der Stimmung dieses Abends hinreißen lassen. Nach Anakins Tod hatte sie sich nach einer Schulter zum anlehnen, ja nach Zuneigung gesehnt. Tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie diesen Kuss tatsächlich genauso gewollt wie er. Nur wollte sie es sich selbst nicht eingestehen. Palpatine war ihr Freund. Ihr Mentor. Und doch hatte sie oft das Gefühl, dass sie beide mehr verband, als nur reine Freundschaft.

_Wir beide kennen uns schon zu lange. Uns verbindet ein besonderes Band. Ich kann es selbst nicht genau erklären oder verstehen, aber es ist so. Was soll ich nur machen? _

Sie machte ein ernstes Gesicht, „Ich habe mich von diesem Abend genauso verzaubern lassen wie Ihr, Palpatine. Bitte lasst uns das Geschehene einfach vergessen. Ich glaube, das wäre das beste."

_Wir sind gute Freunde und ich will diese Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen. _dachte sie.

Er neigte seinen Kopf, „Ich bin froh, dass wir beide diese Sache ähnlich sehen, Mylady."

_Der Zauber des Abends ist vergangen und das ist gut so. Morgen beginnt für uns wieder der Alltag im Senat. Zeit, sich wieder auf die Arbeit und die Klonkriegs-Problematik zu konzentrieren..._


	5. Kapitel 4: Das Versprechen

**Star Wars – Fallen Angel**

**Kapitel 4: Das Versprechen**

Es war später Nachmittag auf dem Stadtplaneten Coruscant. Die kleine Delegation der Zweitausend betrat das private Büro des Obersten Kanzlers im Erdgeschoss des Senatsgebäudes. Bail Organa von Alderaan war innerlich angespannt, versuchte aber, sich äußerlich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als er gemeinsam mit seinem Mitsenatoren auf den dunkelroten Sesseln seinen Platz einnahm.

Er saß in ihrer Mitte und blickte sich nach seinen Kollegen um. Er wollte sich vergewissern, ob sie irgendwelche Anzeichen von aufkommender Nervösität zeigten. Immerhin war dies ein für sie bedeutendes Treffen. Sie hatten lange darüber beraten und sich so gut es ging darauf vorbereitet. Fang Zar wirkte an seiner Seite vollkommen gelassen, als wäre dies eines ihrer üblichen Kanzlerbesuche. Mit einer Hand strich er sich nachdenklich über seinen langen, schwarzen Vollbart, scheinbar darauf wartend, dass ihr Gespräch endlich beginnen würde. Auch Senatorin Amidala war alles andere als nervös. In ihrem dunkelbraunen, dezenten Amtsgewand zog sie die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf sich und ihre Miene spiegelte Entschlossenheit und Zuversicht wider.

_Padmé glaubt immer noch fest daran, dass Palpatine unsere Forderungen ernst nehmen und einlenken wird. Ich würde gerne ihren Glauben an unseren Kanzler teilen, aber nach allem, was in letzter Zeit geschehen ist, hege ich kaum noch Hoffnungen_, dachte er bitter.

Es hatte bereits ein schweres Unterfangen dargestellt, überhaupt einen Gesprächstermin mit Kanzler Palpatine zu erhalten. Oder wie er es gern bezeichnete, eine Audienz. Palpatine hatte sich in letzter Zeit zunehmend aus der Öffentlichkeit zurückgezogen und traf sich nur noch mit seinem engsten Beraterstab. Man hatte das Gefühl, als wäre der Senat in seiner Funktion bedeutungslos geworden. Ja, es gab noch Senatssitzungen. Sie wahrten den Schein der Demokratie. Doch Bail hatte längst begriffen, wie es in Wirklichkeit ablief. Im Gegensatz zu Kanzler Valorums Amtszeit gab es kaum noch Diskussionen in der großen Senatsrotunda. Damals hatte man sich darüber beschwert, dass der Senat uneinig war, viel zu schwerfällig, um Entscheidungen herbeizuführen. Jetzt war genau das Gegenteil der Fall. Es gab keine Diskussionen mehr. Sie waren völlig verstummt und wurden im Keim erstickt. Der Stab des Kanzlers brachte Gesetzesänderungen und Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ohne jegliche Gegenwehr durch. Und die Senatoren, wie auch die Bewohner Coruscants nahmen es einfach hin. Man vertraute dem Kanzler blind, dass er die richtigen Entscheidungen traf.

Falls Palpatine nur noch seinen Stab zu Rate zog, standen ihre Chancen tatsächlich schlecht, dass er ihnen sein Gehör schenken und ihre Bedenken tatsächlich ernst nehmen würde. Bail hatte oft das Gefühl, dass er hier im Senat einen aussichtslosen Kampf führte. Er versuchte vergeblich, vorwärts zu kommen, etwas zu bewegen. Aber trotz all seiner Bemühungen rannte er stets gegen eine Wand. Manchmal fragte er sich, was er eigentlich noch hier machte. Warum war er nicht in seiner Heimat, im Aldera Palast, weit entfernt von Coruscant und seinem verdammten Senat? Und warum war er nicht bei seiner geliebten Frau Breha? Sie wartete Tag für Tag auf seine Rückkehr und er dachte immer an die Zeit zurück, seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Es war schon viel zu lange her.

_Breha..._ sagte er zu sich selbst in Gedanken. Nur um ihren Namen zu formen und die vertraute Wärme in seinem Inneren zu spüren, wenn er sich an seine Geliebte erinnerte. Schnell wurde er ins Hier und Jetzt zurückbefördert, als er hinter sich Schritte vernahm. Der Oberste Kanzler der Republik war mit seinen Wachen eingetroffen und Bail fühlte sich mit einem Mal wieder müde und völlig verloren. Als würde eine ungeheure Last auf seine Schultern drücken. Ein Phantomgewicht, welches ihn seit Beginn der Klonkriege zunehmend belastete. Seit damals überkam ihn ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit. Er hatte versucht, den Krieg zu verhindern. Vergeblich. Jetzt kämpfte er seit Jahren für ein Ende des Krieges. Ohne Erfolg.

Von dem heutigen Treffen würde ihre weitere Vorgehensweise abhängen. Wenn der Kanzler bereit war, ihre Forderungen zu erfüllen, würde für ihn kein Grund zur Sorge bestehen. Sollte er aber weiterhin stur seinen Kurs beibehalten, würden Mon Mothma und er weiter an ihrer Widerstandsbewegung arbeiten. Ein riskanter Plan, das wusste er, aber ihm würde keine andere Wahl bleiben.

_Es geschieht zum Wohle der Republik_, rief er sich in Gedanken immer wieder in Erinnerung und richtete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf den Kanzler.

Palpatine sah deutlich müde und mitgenommen aus, als er hätte er die letzten Tage kaum bis gar nicht geschlafen. Sein Gesicht war von tiefen Sorgenfalten durchzogen und Bail fühlte sich fast schuldig, dass sie den Kanzler nun weiter belasten würden.

Doch ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig. Schließlich ging es hier um die Rettung der Republik. Oder besser gesagt der Rettung von dem, was noch von ihr übrig geblieben war.

Bail trat als Repräsentant ihrer Delegation auf und ergriff das Wort. „Im Namen unserer Delegation danke ich Euch für den Empfang, Kanzler."

Er deutete mit einer Handbewegung auf die zwei anderen anwesenden Senatoren, „Senator Fang Zar und Senatorin Amidala werden heute ebenfalls für unser Anliegen sprechen."

Der Kanzler nickte ihnen zu und ließ sich in seinen großen Sessel sinken, „Natürlich, willkommen Senatoren. Lasst uns keine kostbare Zeit verschwenden und sofort beginnen. Wie kann ich Eurer Delegation zu Diensten sein?"

Bail zog aus seiner Manteltasche einen Textreader hervor, stand auf und überreichte es dem Kanzler.

„Dies ist die Petition der Zweitausend, eine Unterschriftenliste aller zweitausend Senatoren, die unsere Anliegen teilen, Kanzler."

Palpatine überflog aufmerksam die Namensliste der Senatoren und blickte fragend auf , „Und um was für Anliegen handelt es sich genau, Senator Organa?"

Bail blickte ihn ernst an, „Nun, unser wichtigstes Anliegen ist ein baldiges Ende der Kriegshandlungen."

Palpatine seufzte, „Senator Organa, ihr solltet wissen, dass ich ein Ende dieses schrecklichen Krieges genauso herbeisehne wir Ihr. Leider kann ich den Verlauf des Krieges nicht beeinflussen. Ich weiß nicht, wann es den Jedi-Rittern und unseren Truppen gelingen wird, Count Dooku festzunehmen. Das liegt außerhalb meines Einflussbereichs."

„Gewiss, Kanzler. Dessen bin ich mir auch vollkommen bewusst. Uns geht es vielmehr darum, dass Ihr wenigstens weitere Friedensverhandlungen in Erwägung ziehen könntet. Vielleicht könnte man sich einigen und eine schnelle Lösung dieses Konfliktes finden.", schlug er hoffnungsvoll vor.

Doch Palpatines Stimme war kalt geworden, „Das ist unmöglich, Senator. Wir haben bereits mehrere Friedensverhandlungen geführt und ich kann den Forderungen der Seperatisten nicht zustimmen. Wenn wir einwilligen, die KUS als legitime Regierung anzuerkennen, kommt dies einer Niederlage gleich und würde alles wertlos machen, wofür wir all die Zeit so hart gekämpft haben."

Senatorin Amidala seufzte resigniert und warf dem Kanzler einen traurigen Blick zu, „Dann wird dieses Blutvergießen weitergehen und es wird noch mehr Opfer geben."

„Das ist in der Tat bedauerlich, doch Ihr müsst darauf vertrauen, dass die Jedi diesen Krieg bald entscheiden werden. Man hat mir versichert, dass der Jedi-Rat alles in seiner Macht stehende unternehmen wird, Count Dooku aufzuhalten.", versprach er der Senatorin von Naboo.

Bail kniff die Augen zusammen, „Ich fürchte, dass Ihr die Fähigkeiten der Jedi überschätzt, Kanzler. Ihre Zahl schwindet von Tag zu Tag. Es sollte uns eine Warnung sein, wenn wir sehen, dass sich im Jedi-Tempel kaum noch Meister und nur noch Padawan-Schüler aufhalten."

Der Kanzler nickte traurig, „Ich verstehe Eure Bedenken. Doch leider ist die Lage für unsere Jedi-Freunde hier auf Coruscant sogar noch schlimmer geworden, fürchte ich. Vielleicht ist es sogar besser, dass sich die meisten Jedi außerhalb Coruscants befinden."

„Was meint Ihr damit?", wollte Bail wissen und ahnte bereits, dass ihm die Antwort bestimmt nicht gefallen würde.

Palpatine zuckte mit den Achseln, „Seit einiger Zeit habe ich von einer Anti-Jedi-Bewegung im Senat gehört. Diese Jedi-Gegner gab es schon immer. Das wisst Ihr genauso gut wie ich. Doch ihre Zahl ist in letzter Zeit stark gewachsen. Es liegt vor allem daran, dass Count Dooku ein ehemaliges Mitglied des Jedi-Ordens war. Die Befürchtung ist groß, dass die Jedi diesen Krieg bewusst herbeigeführt und manipuliert haben. Angeblich, um die Macht über die Republik und den Senat zu erlangen. Das ist natürlich völliger Unsinn, das wissen wir beide, Senator. Und eigentlich handelt es sich bisjetzt nur um Gerüchte, von denen mir mein Stab berichtet hatte. Doch auch Gerüchte sollten ernst genommen werden und daher bin ich in dieser Hinsicht mehr als beunruhigt."

„Ich habe davon gehört.", gab er zu. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass uns diese Bewegung Sorgen bereiten sollte. Die Jedi kämpfen auf unserer Seite, auf der Seite der Republik. Ihre Taten in diesem Krieg sollten für sie sprechen."

„Ihre Taten, ja. Leider gab es da diesen einen Vorfall auf dem Planeten Vjun. Ein Zusammentreffen von Meister Yoda und Count Dooku. Habt ihr davon gehört?"

„Teilweise. Als Senator ist mein Zugang zu klassifizierten Informationen, die den Krieg betreffen begrenzt, Kanzler." Bail wusste nicht, worauf Palpatine hinaus wollte. Und es gefiel ihm auch nicht, dass sie nicht mehr über den Krieg, sondern stattdessen über die Jedi sprachen. Es kam ihm fast so vor, als war es Palpatines Absicht, ihr Gespräch in diese Richtung zu lenken. Natürlich gab es Zweifel an den Jedi und auf welcher Seite sie standen. Sogar im Loyalistenkomitee. Aber Bail war ein langjähriger Freund des Jedi-Rates. Er wusste, dass man sich über die Loyalität der Jedi-Ritter keine Gedanken machen musste.

„Dieser Vorfall hat die Stimmen der Jedi-Gegner im Senat lauter werden lassen, darum möchte ich gerne näher darauf eingehen. Wie Ihr sicherlich wisst, war Count Dooku einst Meister Yodas Schüler gewesen. Man könnte also sagen, dass zwischen den Beiden eine besondere Bindung besteht.", begann er.

„Das ist mir bekannt. Bitte fahrt fort, Kanzler."

„Berichten zufolge hatte Meister Yoda auf Vjun die Gelegenheit gehabt, Count Dooku zu töten. Oder ihn wenigstens festzunehmen. Leider hatte er diese Gelegenheit nicht genutzt und der Anführer der Seperatisten konnte entkommen. Man könnte sagen, dass der Krieg bereits auf Vjun hätte enden können, wenn Meister Yoda damals richtig gehandelt hätte. Das hatte natürlich weiteres Öl ins Feuer gegossen und die Anti-Jedi-Bewegung sieht sich nach diesem Vorfall in ihren Anschuldigungen bestätigt. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich ihre Klagen noch weiter ignorieren kann."

„Falls es den Jedi gelingt, Dooku und Grievous bald ausfindig zu machen, wird sich dieses Problem hoffentlich von allein lösen.", sagte Senatorin Amidala.

Palpatine schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln, „Das hoffe ich ebenfalls, Senatorin."

Bail blickte von Palpatine zu Padmé und entdeckte, wie sie sein Lächeln erwiderte. Beide wirkten so vertraut miteinander, beinahe so, als wäre mehr zwischen ihnen als nur reine Freundschaft. Doch Bail verwarf diesen Gedanken rasch wieder. Padmé wohnte derzeit in Palpatines Räumlichkeiten und daher war es nur natürlich, dass sie jetzt mehr Zeit miteinander verbrachten und vertrauter miteinander umgingen.

Nur hoffte Bail, dass Padmé sich dadurch nicht zu stark beeinflussen lassen würde. Schließlich war sie ein genauso wichtiges Mitglied dieser Delegation wie Mon Mothma. Sie wusste ebenfalls von ihren Plänen des Widerstandes und hatte sie sogar befürwortet. Auch wenn Palpatine ihr langjähriger Freund sein mochte, Padmé würde sich gegen ihn stellen, wenn es die Situation erfordern sollte. Da war sich der Senator von Alderaan sicher.

Bail richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Palpatine, „Es gibt da noch ein weiteres Anliegen, über das wir miteinander sprechen sollten, Kanzler. Es geht um Euer geschaffenes System von Gouverneuren. Eine meiner Meinung nach beunruhigende Entwicklung und wir glauben, dass unsere Regierung damit eine falsche Richtung einschlägt."

Senator Fang Zar hob seine buschigen Augenbrauen, „Es ist vor allem deshalb beunruhigend, dass sogar selbst Systeme der Loyalisten unter militärische Kontrolle gebracht werden sollen. Planeten wie Alderaan sind friedliebend und besitzen nicht einmal eigene Armeen. Es ist verständlich, dass die Bevölkerung besorgt ist, wenn überall Klonsoldaten aufmarschieren. Vor allem dann, wenn die betroffenen Planeten sich außerhalb des Kriegsgebietes befinden und keinerlei militärisches Personal benötigen."

„Ich verstehe Eure Bedenken, verehrte Senatoren. Doch kann ich Euch versichern, dass all dies dringend benötigte Sicherheitsmaßnahmen sind. Systeme ohne eigene Verteidigungsanlagen werden abgesichert und die Gouverneure sorgen für die nötige Koordination aller Einheiten. Es sollte klar sein, dass all dies zu Ihrem eigenen Schutz geschieht.", versicherte Palpatine ihnen.

_Ist es wirklich Schutz? Oder eine Maßnahme, Euren Machtbereich noch mehr zu erweitern und alle Systeme unter eure Kontrolle zu bringen?_, dachte Bail, aber wagte es nicht, diese Fragen laut auszusprechen. Seit General Grievous den Kanzler entführt hatte, sah sich der Kanzler nur noch darin bestätigt, die Sicherheitsbestimmungen noch weiter zu verstärken. Und alle Senatoren, die damals dagegen protestiert hatten, hüllten sich nun in Schweigen.

„Haben wir Euer Wort, dass es keine weiteren Änderungen der Verfassung geben wird?", wollte Padmé wissen.

Er nickte ihr zu, „Ihr habt mein Wort, Senatorin Amidala. Außerdem werden diese Änderungen unwirksam werden, sobald dieser Krieg beendet ist. Dasselbe gilt auch für die Notstandsvollmachten, die mir der Senat für die Dauer der Krise übertragen hat."

_Ob würde Palpatine freiwillig seine Macht aufgeben..._ dachte Bail grimmig.

Der Kanzler schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben und sprach ihn an, „Ihr zweifelt, dass ich mein Wort halten werde, Senator Organa?"

„Ihr besitzt all diese Machtbefugnisse, Kanzler. Warum sollte jemand, der soviel Macht besitzt, sie freiwillig wieder abgeben? Zudem wissen wir nicht, wie lange dieser Krieg andauern wird.", antwortete er kühl.

„Es stimmt mich traurig, dass ich nicht länger Euer vollstes Vertrauen genieße, Senator. Diese Machtbefugnisse wurden mir vom Senat übertragen und können mir vom Senat wieder entzogen werden."

Er warf Padmé einen kurzen Blick zu und lächelte schwach, „Selbst Senatorin Amidala kann Euch bestätigen, dass es mich nicht im Geringsten nach Macht dürstet. Gerne würde ich Euch vom Gegenteil überzeugen...", er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und seine Miene erhellte sich, als sei ihm gerade eine Idee gekommen.

„Ich mache Euch einen Vorschlag, Senator. Sollte der Krieg nicht in den nächsten sechs Standardmonaten beendet sein, werde ich freiwillig mein Amt als Kanzler und auch meine Sondervollmachten niederlegen. Denn ich kann schlecht als Führer des Senats handeln, wenn mir meine Mitsenatoren ihr Misstrauen entgegenbringen und meine Entscheidungen anzweifeln."

Bail Organa sah ihn ungläubig an. Auch Padmé und Fang Zar tauschten überraschte Blicke aus.

„Ihr würdet Euer Amt freiwillig niederlegen?" fragte Bail nach und glaubte sogar für einen Augenblick, er hätte sich vielleicht verhört. Er hatte bei diesen Verhandlungen mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit.

_Meint Palpatine es tatsächlich ernst? Und wenn er es ernst meint, warum setzt er sich eine Frist von sechs Monaten?_ Für Bail klang das alles zu gut, um wahr zu sein.

Doch Palpatine fuhr fort, „Sollte es dazu kommen, dass ich mein Amt niederlegen muss, werde ich dem Senat einen neuen Kanzler vorschlagen. Einen Kanzler, von dem ich weiß, dass er die Republik liebt und sich für alles, für das sie steht, einsetzen wird.", er warf Bail einen langen Blick zu, seine blauen Augen funkelten, „Ich würde Euch als meinen Nachfolger für die Wahl vorschlagen, Senator Organa."

Bail merkte nicht, wie er plötzlich die Luft anhielt. Sein Verstand versuchte, das Gesagte zu verstehen, es zu realisieren. Es war alles so unwirklich. Palpatine wollte ihn als nächsten Kanzler der Republik vorschlagen. Sollte es wirklich dazu kommen, war es tatsächlich möglich, dass man ihn als neuen Kanzler akzeptieren würde. Palpatine genoss ein hohes Ansehen unter den Senatoren. Wenn er sich für Bail einsetzen würde, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass man bei der Wahl für ihn stimmen würde.

Es geschah nicht oft, dass der alderaanische Senator sprachlos wurde. Heute war er es. „Mir fehlen die Worte, Kanzler. Euer Vorschlag ehrt mich."

Sein Gegenüber lächelte, „Ich diene der Republik und ich will sichergehen, dass mein möglicher Nachfolger in ihrem Sinne handeln wird, wie ich es stets getan habe."

„Ich danke Euch für euer Vertrauen, Kanzler.", sagte Bail und lehnte sich nachdenklich in seinem Sessel zurück. Langsam kamen wieder seine Zweifel zum Vorschein. Es lief alles zu gut und das machte ihn stutzig. Zum einen war er froh, dass Palpatine freiwillig zurücktreten würde. Zum anderen hatte er aber das Gefühl, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Er hatte den Eindruck, als würde Palpatine bewusst seine Amtsniederlegung in Aussicht stellen, um ihre Delegation ruhig zu stellen.

Anscheinend war Padmé auch nicht recht überzeugt. „Was hat es mit den sechs Monaten auf sich, Kanzler? Warum gerade diese Zeitspanne?", hakte sie nach.

_Gute Frage, Padmé_, bemerkte er und dachte daran, dass er sich auch schon darüber gewundert hatte.

„Sechs Monate scheinen mir eine angemessene Frist zu sein, mich zu beweisen und Euer Vertrauen zurückzugewinnen. Ich werde in den kommenden Monaten alles daran setzen, diesen schrecklichen Konflikt zu beenden und der Galaxis Frieden und Ordnung wiederzubringen. Wenn mir dies nicht gelingen sollte, habe ich als Kanzler versagt und besitze nicht länger das Recht, der Oberste Kanzler zu bleiben.", erklärte er.

Padmé betrachtete den Kanzler aus ihren dunkelbraunen Augen, „Ich finde es nicht richtig, dass Ihr Euer Amt niederlegen wollt. Denn wie Ihr bereits zuvor gesagt habt, liegt dieser Krieg außerhalb eures Wirkungsbereichs. Es ist mehr als fraglich, wann die Jedi Count Dooku erfolgreich zur Strecke bringen werden. Nichtsdestotrotz werde ich Eure Entscheidung akzeptieren und hoffe, dass ihr auch weiterhin unser Kanzler bleiben werdet."

Palpatine machte eine eine leichte Verbeugung, „Ich danke Euch für eure Worte, Mylady."

Bail Organa erhob sich von seinem Sessel, ging auf Palpatine zu und reichte ihm die Hand, „Im Namen der Petition der Zweitausend danke ich Euch, Kanzler."

„Und ich danke Euch und euren Mitsenatoren, Senator Organa."

„Nutzt diese sechs Monate gut. Wie Senatorin Amidala möchte ich Euch auch nur ungern als Kanzler verlieren.", fügte er hinzu.

Palpatine lächelte und sein Blick wanderte von ihm zu Padmé und blieb auf ihr haften, „Ich werde mein Bestes geben, Senator. Und ich werde Kanzler bleiben, das _verspreche_ ich Euch."

Für einen Moment glaubte Bail, etwas in Palpatines Stimme herauszuhören, was ihn zutiefst beunruhigte. Beinahe so, als würde Palpatine zu sich selbst sprechen. Er klang dabei so zuversichtlich, ob würde alles so von ihm gewollt sein. Als wäre dies alles so, wie er es haben wollte.

_Hier stimmt etwas nicht. Palpatine ist viel zu gelassen, viel zu ruhig. Wir haben ihn mit unserer Petition unter Druck gesetzt, aber er hatte anders reagiert, als wir es von ihm erwartet hatten. Ich hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass er ungehalten sein würde. Uns drohen oder aus dem Büro verweisen würde. Aber dies ist anders. Aber vielleicht ist dies alles Teil seiner Taktik. Wer kann schon sagen, was in sechs Monaten alles geschehen wird. Vielleicht weiß Palpatine etwas, von dem wir nicht wissen. Wir sollten ihn besser weiterhin im Auge behalten._

Sie verließen gemeinsam das Büro des Kanzlers und machten sich auf dem Weg zu Bails Senatorenbüro. Alle drei schwiegen und waren scheinbar damit beschäftigt, über das Geschehene nachzudenken.

Bail räusperte sich, trat näher an Padmé heran und flüsterte ihr zu, „Was hälst du von Palpatines Vorschlag? Es kam etwas überraschend, findest du nicht?"

Padmé nickte, „Mag sein, aber ich denke, es beweist, dass Palpatine nur das Beste für die Republik will. Das hat er uns heute deutlich gezeigt."

Er furchte die Stirn, „Ich glaube nicht an Palpatines plötzlichen Sinneswandel. All die Jahre hat er diese Machtbefugnisse angesammelt und sich als Kanzler unentbehrlich gemacht. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass er das alles freiwillig aufgeben würde."

„Du hast ihn falsch eingeschätzt, Bail. Palpatine ist ein guter Mensch."

Er bedachte seine Kollegin mit einem nachdenklichen Blick, „Ich weiß nicht, Padmé. Ich traue der ganzen Sache nicht. Irgendwas ist hier faul. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was es ist."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, „Wie kannst du nur so denken? Er wollte dich sogar als nächsten Kanzler der Republik vorschlagen."

„Das kann alles Teil seiner Taktik sein. Er sagt uns genau das, was wir hören wollen."

„Willst du etwa andeuten, dass er lügt?" fragte sie ihn verärgert.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Es ist einfach ein Bauchgefühl, das ich habe. Ich kann es nicht erklären.", sagte er hilflos. Er wünschte, er hätte eine bessere Erklärung für sein Unbehagen, doch die hatte er nicht.

Er spürte deutlich ihre Erregung, als sie nur den Kopf schüttelte, „Palpatine setzt sich für die Republik ein. Genauso wie wir. Warum kannst du das nicht verstehen, Bail?"

„Ich möchte es gerne glauben, wirklich. Aber ich kann es nicht.", seufzte er.

„Und was willst du jetzt machen, Bail?"

Er dachte lange nach und antwortete schließlich. „Wir benötigen Beweise, dass Palpatine nichts plant, was sich weiter gegen die Republik und die Demokratie richten könnte."

„Beweise?", fragte sie und senkte den Blick, „Ich hoffe, du sprichst jetzt nicht das aus, was ich denke..."

„Du wohnst in seinem Apartment. Er vertraut dir. Vielleicht erzählt er dir von seinen Plänen oder möglicherweise könntest du dich dort umsehen...". Die Worte kamen ihm zwar leicht über die Lippen, aber ihm kam es seltsam vor, sich dies sagen zu hören. Der alte Bail hätte so etwas nie von einer guten Freundin verlangt. Aber von diesem Bail war nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben. Sie lebten in schwierigen Zeiten und diese Zeiten verlangten nach härteren Maßnahmen. Früher hätte er dem niemals zugestimmt, dennoch stellte er fest, dass sein jetziges Ich diese Maßnahme seelenruhig akzeptierte.

„Du willst, dass ich dem Kanzler hinterherspioniere? Weißt du eigentlich, was du da von mir verlangst, Bail? Hast du dich einmal selbst reden gehört?", fragte sie gereizt.

„Ich weiß, was ich da von dir verlange, Padmé. Und es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich fürchte, dass dies im Moment unsere beste Option ist. Denn falls Palpatine tatsächlich etwas planen sollte, können wir ihm diesmal zuvorkommen und im Senat Gegenmaßnahmen einleiten."

Fang Zar hatte ihnen aufmerksam zugehört und gesellte sich hinzu, „Ich denke, dass Bail Recht hat. Eine bessere Möglichkeit, Palpatines wahre Absichten herauszufinden, fällt mir nicht ein."

„Du auch, Zar?", sie starrte ihre Kollegen an und verzog ihr Gesicht, „Und wenn ich mich weigere, einen Freund auszuspionieren?"

„Ich kann dich nicht dazu zwingen und das werde ich auch nicht. Aber wenn du Palpatine vertraust, dann mache es für ihn. Falls du nichts finden solltest, ist alles gut. Meine Zweifel wären endgültig beseitigt und ich würde dir versprechen, dass ich ihn nicht weiter verdächtigen werde."

„Du verlangst viel von mir, Bail."

„Ich weiß.", sagte er und suchte ihren Blick, „Wie wirst du dich entscheiden?"

„Du kennst mich, Bail. Ich bin dagegen. Palpatine ist mein Freund und er hat mir immer geholfen, war immer für mich da. Alleine schon die Vorstellung, seine Freundlichkeit und Gastfreundschaft auszunutzen, um an Informationen zu kommen, finde ich unvorstellbar. Sind wir schon so tief gesunken, dass wir solche Mittel überhaupt in Betracht ziehen?"

„Ich fühle mich bei dieser Sache genauso unwohl wie du und ich hatte nie die Absicht, dich in eine solche Situation zu bringen. Das musst du mir glauben. Bitte überdenke deine Entscheidung noch einmal, das ist alles, worum ich dich bitte." Mehr wollte er nicht sagen.

Er war sich sicher, dass Padmé das Richtige tun würde. In ihrem Gesicht hatte er auch ihre Bedenken gesehen. Möglicherweise wollte sie dasselbe wie er. Die Gewissheit, dass Palpatine die Wahrheit sprach und sie sich nicht in ihm geirrt hatten.


	6. Kapitel 5: Die Lösung des Konflikts

**Author's Note: **Erstmal danke an alle für die Reviews und Fav's. Bei dieser Story hatte mich zwischenzeitlich die Muse verlassen. Jetzt scheint sie wieder da zu sein und hoffentlich bleibt sie diesmal etwas länger hier ;)

* * *

**Star Wars – Fallen Angel**

**Kapitel 5: Die Lösung des Konflikts**

Lange stand sie am großen Panoramafenster im Wohnzimmer des Apartments und starrte grübelnd in die Nacht hinaus. Ihre braunen Augen verfolgten die vielen winzigen Lichter der unzähligen Gleiterstraßen am Himmel und es wurde ihr einmal mehr bewusst, dass Coruscant eine Stadt war, die wahrhaftig niemals schlief. Das galt vor allem für ihre vielen Bewohner, die hier lebten.

Padmé Amidala war bereits am frühen Abend nach Republica 500 zurückgekehrt. Man hatte sich noch kurz mit den Senatoren Mon Mothma,Chi Eekway und Giddean Danu getroffen, um ihnen von den Ergebnissen ihrer Verhandlung mit Kanzler Palpatine zu berichten. Die Resonanz fiel überwiegend positiv aus. Zwar war das Angebot des Kanzlers ein nicht erwarteter Schachzug gewesen, aber es wurde im Allgemeinen als eine willkommene Entwicklung und Annäherung an ihr Komitee aufgefasst. Gleichzeitig gab es jedoch auch die kritischen Stimmen von Bail Organa, Fang Zar und auch Mon Mothma, die Palpatines Vorschlag nur mit Vorsicht genießen wollten.

Hinter vorgehaltener Hand wurde Padmé einmal mehr deutlich gemacht, wie wichtig ihre Position in dieser Angelegenheit war und wie sehr man sich auf ihre Kooperation verließ, Palpatine zu beobachten.

Zuerst war sie enttäuscht und auch wütend darüber, dass ihre Freunde dem Obersten Kanzler so sehr misstrauten und von ihr erwarteten, in seiner Nähe an wichtige Informationen zu gelangen.

Dieser Krieg schien sie alle zu verändern. Überall vermutete man Verrat, Lügen und Fallen. Die Sitzungen ihres Loyalistenkomitees ähnelten mehr und mehr geheimen Treffen. Es war üblich geworden, ständig Ort und Zeit ihrer Gespräche zu wechseln und auch war es ihnen untersagt, Außenstehenden von den Aktivitäten ihres Komitees zu berichten oder Freunde und Verwandte einzuweihen. Aus Angst vor Spionen der Republik, die sie sofort als Verräter und Terroristen abstempeln könnten. Jeder, der ihnen nahestand, sollte nicht unnötig in Gefahr gebracht werden. Es war vor allem Bail, der stets betonte, wie schwierig ihre momentane Lage war und wie sehr eine vorsichtige Vorgehensweise nun an oberster Stelle stand.

Padmé wurde langsam bewusst, dass sie hier und jetzt in einer Sackgasse feststeckte. Und es gab nur einen einzigen Ausweg. Sie musste ihren Kollegen das geben, wonach sie verlangten. Denn würde sie dies nicht machen, würde man vielleicht bald damit beginnen, auch ihr zu misstrauen und sie auf der Seite des Kanzlers vermuten. Nur um ihre lächerlichen Zweifel endgültig zu beseitigen, zog sie es nur mit Widerwillen in Erwägung, mehr über Palpatines Absichten herauszufinden.

Nach der Verhandlung war auch ihre Neugier geweckt worden. Sie fragte sich, wie der Kanzler diesen Krieg beenden wollte. Es erschien ihr eine unlösbare Aufgabe zu sein. Aber dennoch hatte Palpatine einen äußerst selbstsicheren Eindruck auf sie gemacht.

_Er muss einen Plan haben. Anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären._, dachte sie angestrengt.

Auch musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie mehr über ihren langjährigen Freund in Erfahrung bringen wollte. Palpatine kannte und verstand sie zu gut, als könnte er beinahe in ihren Gedanken lesen. Doch sie wusste eigentlich gar nichts über ihn. Er machte ein großes Geheimnis um seine Person und wahrscheinlich gab es nur eine Handvoll Wesen, die den wahren Palpatine kannten. Jedenfalls glaubte sie das. Sie war sich absolut sicher, dass er enge Freunde und Vertrauenspersonen hatte.

Nur war die Frage, wer zu diesen besonderen Personenkreis zählte. Padmé entschied sich, Lathar Koon einen Besuch abzustatten. Schließlich hatte der Koch Palpatine schon viele Jahre gedient.

_Vielleicht weiß er etwas._, hoffte sie.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend betrat sie die große, hell erleuchtete Küche. Eine Wolke von Gerüchen schlug ihr entgegen. Kochdünste, der Rauch von Fisch und der würzige Duft eines Bratens lag in der Luft, gepaart mit den süßen Aromen eines Früchte-Cocktails. Koon stand vor einem Herd mit zugedeckten Pfannen und warf ihr einen grimmigen Blick zu, als er ihr Eintreten bemerkt hatte. Padmé fühlte sich für einen Augenblick wie ein unerwünschter Eindringling, der es gewagt hatte, einen Fuß in Koons Herrschaftsgebiet zu setzen.

Unbehaglich trat sie näher an ihn heran und zeigte ihm ein entwaffnendes Lächeln, „Verzeihen Sie die Störung, Lathar."

„Das Essen ist noch nicht fertig.", brummte er halblaut und wedelte mit der Hand, als wollte er sie schnell wieder hinausscheuchen.

Doch Padmé blieb einfach stehen und blickte ihn fest an, „Ich bin noch nicht so lange hier und muss mich noch an diese neue Umgebung gewöhnen. Ich dachte, wir könnten uns ein wenig unterhalten, uns besser kennenlernen."

Der kleine Mann betrachtete sie noch immer argwöhnisch aus den Augenwinkeln und wies ihr schließlich einen Stuhl zu. Dankbar setzte sie sich und versuchte, mehr über Koon in Erfahrung zu bringen. Und vor allem seine Beziehung zu Palpatine.

„Der Oberste Kanzler erzählte mir, dass Ihr schon lange für ihn arbeitet. Wann seid ihr in seine Dienste getreten?", fragte sie ihn interessiert.

„Er war noch Senator, als ich bei ihm angefangen hatte.", er kratzte über die Bartstoppeln an seinem Kinn und überlegte, wie lange das wohl her gewesen sein könnte und zuckte schließlich mit den Achseln. „Ist schon einige Jahre her."

„Gefällt Euch die Arbeit hier?"

„Der Kanzler schätzt meine Arbeit und zahlt gutes Geld. Kann mich nicht beklagen.", entgegnete er knapp.

„Verstehe.", sie nickte und fuhr fort, „Da Sie ihn schon so lange kennen... Was halten Sie von Palpatine... persönlich, meine ich? Wie schätzen Sie ihn ein?"

„Ist ein guter Mann und lebt für seine Arbeit. Aber wenn Ihr mehr über Palpatine erfahren wollt, solltet ihr in lieber selbst fragen."

„Ich dachte, ich frage jemanden, der ihn gut kennt.", sagte sie und erntete ein erneutes Schulterzucken.

„Redet besser mit einem seiner Freunde. Pestage zum Beispiel. Der ist immer hier.", schlug er vor und wirkte leicht gereizt. Anscheinend war er es nicht gewohnt, dass ihn jemand in seiner Küche störte.

Padmé machte sich eine geistige Notiz und fragte weiter, „Also gut, Pestage. Gibt es noch andere?"

Ihr Gegenüber legte seine Stirn in Falten und dachte lange nach, „Es gibt da noch einen gewissen Dorana... oder war es Dorena?"

„Meinen Sie vielleicht Kinman Doriana?"

Er nickte, „Doriana, genau. Der ist auch oft hier."

An der Wandkonsole neben der Küchentür leuchtete ein Signal auf. Palpatine war eingetroffen.

Koon blickte nervös vom Signallicht zum Wandchrono. „Ich habe noch viel zu erledigen und muss Sie jetzt bitten, zu gehen.", verlangte er ungeduldig.

Padmé erhob sich und nickte ihm zu, „Selbstverständlich. Ich danke Ihnen für ihre Zeit, Lathar."

„Keine Ursache, Senatorin." Er wandte sich rasch von ihr ab und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Töpfen und Pfannen zu.

_Das hat mich jetzt nicht wirklich viel weiter gebracht. _Sie seufzte und machte sich bereits Kopfzerbrechen darüber, wie sie an Pestage oder Doriana herantreten sollte, ohne unnötige Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Nach ihrer Ankunft hatte sie bereits damit begonnen, sich in Palpatines Apartment umzuschauen, konnte aber nichts Verdächtiges entdecken. Anakins Protokolldroide C-3PO war auf einige verschlossene Türen mit Sicherheitskodierung gestossen, aber Padmé hielt dies für unwichtig. Sie vermutete, dass der Kanzler diese Räume höchstwahrscheinlich für seine zahlreichen Kunstgegenstände verwendete, um sie vor Einbrechern zu schützen. Jedenfalls wollte sie nicht weiter in seinen Räumlichkeiten herumschnüffeln. Das ging ihr doch schon zu weit.

_Verdammt, Bail. Was mache ich hier eigentlich? _Ihr gefiel diese Idee immer weniger, vor allem deshalb, weil sie sich dabei so unwohl fühlte. Sie war sich bewusst, etwas Falsches zu machen, aber machte es trotzdem.

Innerlich mahnte sie sich zur Ruhe. Sie wollte nicht, dass Palpatine etwas von ihrem Vorhaben bemerkte. Er zog gerade seinen Mantel im Ankleidezimmer aus, als sie ihn mit einem Lächeln begrüßte.

„Guten Abend, Palpatine. Es war ein langer Tag für Euch. Ich hoffe, Ihr seid nicht allzu erschöpft."

Der Kanzler erwiderte ihr Lächeln, „Einen schönen Abend wünsche ich auch Euch, Mylady. Verzeiht, dass Ihr so lange warten musstet. Ihr hättet auch ohne mich anfangen können."

„Koon ist noch mit der Zubereitung des Essens beschäftigt und das Warten macht mir nichts aus.", versicherte sie ihm.

Er drückte sanft ihre Schulter und sie spürte die Wärme seiner Hand durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Gewands. „Dann bin ich beruhigt. Ich muss Euch gestehen, dass ich großen Gefallen an unseren gemeinsamen Abenden und Gesprächen gefunden habe. Eure Anwesenheit bedeutet mir sehr viel."

„Danke, Palpatine. Ich empfinde genauso.", gestand sie und spürte, wie sie leicht errötete.

Der Kanzler geleitete sie ins Esszimmer und füllte zwei Gläser mit einem exotischen Fruchtsaft aus Dantooine. „Ah, ich höre schon die Servicedroiden das Essen hereintragen. Kommt, lasst uns gehen.", bemerkte er und reichte ihr ein Glas.

Sie saß ihm am Tisch direkt gegenüber und staunte darüber, wieviele verschiedene Speisen Koon für sie beide zubereitet hatte. Aufmerksam folgte sie Palpatines Beispiel und versuchte, von jedem Gericht zu kosten, auch wenn manche der Speisen oder auch Früchte ihr völlig fremd waren und sie eigentlich keinen großen Appetit verspürte. Ihr Gastgeber warf ihr dann oftmals einen vergnügten Blick zu und schlug ihr das ein oder andere Gericht vor, welches sie unbedingt probieren sollte.

Padmé fühlte sich elend. Je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto schlimmer wurde es für sie. Ständig musste sie daran zurückdenken, was Bail ihr gesagt hatte und wie sie sich selbst dazu entschieden hatte, Palpatine auszuhorchen. Doch hier und jetzt, in seiner Gegenwart, fiel es ihr schwer, ihren Plan durchzuziehen.

_Er gibt sich soviel Mühe und ist so freundlich und zuvorkommend. Wie kann ich nur einen Gedanken daran hegen, diesen Mann ausspionieren zu wollen?_

Ihr Gegenüber schien ihren Stimmungswechsel bemerkt zu haben. „Ihr seid so still geworden, Padmé. Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte er sie mit besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Es ist nichts. Es geht mir gut.", sprach sie rasch und spürte, wie trocken sich ihr Mund dabei anfühlte.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Ich kenne diesen Ausdruck nur zu gut, Mylady. Ihr hattet genau den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck auch damals in Eurer Amtszeit als Königin von Naboo. Dieser Tag, als ihr mich während der Blockade der Neimodianer in meinem Senatorenbüro aufgesucht hattet. Ich sehe es deutlich, Euch _bedrückt_ etwas."

„Es war ein langer Tag.", versuchte sie, zu erklären. „Ich bin nur müde, das ist alles."

„Falls es mit dem heutigen Treffen mit Eurem Komitee zu tun hat."

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Bitte macht Euch keine Gedanken, Palpatine."

Er schwieg einige Augenblicke, nippte gedankenverloren an seinem Drink und sagte schließlich, „Falls Euch etwas belastet und ihr im Moment nicht darüber sprechen möchtet, so akzeptiere ich das. Doch solltet Ihr wissen, dass ich immer für Euch da sein werde, wenn ihr meine Hilfe benötigt."

„Ich weiß, Palpatine." Padmé entschied sich, nun doch etwas von ihren Bedenken zu äußern. „Ich möchte ehrlich sein. Es ist so, dass ich mir Sorgen mache. Um Euch. Ihr setzt Eure Stellung als Kanzler unnötig aufs Spiel. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass dieser Krieg innerhalb von sechs Monaten einfach beendet werden kann. Es ist unmöglich."

„Ist es _wirklich_ unmöglich?", fragte er sie in einem seltsamen Tonfall und sie runzelte die Stirn, „Das glaube ich, ja."

„Bitte, kommt. Ich möchte es Euch gerne näher erklären." Mit diesen Worten bot er ihr seine Hand an und sie ließ sich von ihm zur dunkelroten Couch seines Wohnzimmers führen. Dort angekommen saßen sie beide eng zusammen und er hielt ihre Hand weiterhin in seinen Händen umschlossen.

Langsam drehte er ihre Handfläche mit der Innenseite nach oben und berührte sanft ihre Finger. „Die Separatisten werden von Count Dooku und General Grievous angeführt. Nehmen wir einmal an, alles verläuft so, wie wir es uns erhoffen. Unsere tapferen, heldenhaften Jedi-Ritter schaffen das Unmögliche und eliminieren beide auf einen Schlag. Wäre dieser Krieg dann vorbei? Hätten wir dann wirklich gesiegt?"

Seine blauen Augen blickten lange in die ihren und erwarteten eine Antwort. Diese körperliche Nähe zu ihm war ungewohnt und ihre Haut prickelte bei jeder seiner Berührungen. Es fiel ihr schwer, sich auf seine Worte zu konzentrieren. Sie schluckte und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, „So einfach ist es nicht. Es gibt immer noch den Separatistenrat."

„Ja, das ist korrekt.", bestätigte er anerkennend, strich mit seiner Hand beinahe zärtlich entlang ihrer einzelnen Finger und fragte weiter, „Aber wie kann das sein? Man sollte annehmen, dass Count Dooku der Kopf ihrer Bewegung ist. Und der Rat unterstützt ihn nur. Vom Bankenclan erhält er seine finanziellen Mittel und die Neimodianer stellen ihm ihre zahlreichen Droidenarmeen zur Verfügung. Man sollte also annehmen, dass sie dem Untergang geweiht sind, sobald Dooku von der Bildfläche verschwunden ist. Oder haltet Ihr es für möglich, dass Vizekönig Gunray und seine inkompetenten Partner selbst die Führung übernehmen könnten?"

„Sie wären durchaus dazu in der Lage.", gab sie zu Bedenken.

„Wenn man die Sache genauer betrachtet, Padmé, sind sie völlig ungefährlich. Sie sind nichts weiter als Marionetten und wenn der Puppenspieler nicht mehr länger ihre Fäden zieht, bedeutet es ihr Ende."

„Also seid Ihr der Ansicht, dass der Krieg so gut wie vorbei ist, wenn Dooku und Grievous tot sind? Weil der Rat auf sich allein gestellt handlungsunfähig wäre?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd nach.

Seine Augen blitzten amüsiert. „Habe ich _das_ behauptet?"

„Aber Ihr habt doch eben gesagt...", begann sie und wurde von ihm unterbrochen, als er ihr eine Fingerspitze auf ihre Lippen legte.

„Bis jetzt habt ihr alles richtig bedacht und eingeschätzt, Padmé. Doch ihr habt etwas Entscheidendes vergessen. Und es ist gerade dieser eine wichtige Punkt, der über das Ende der Klonkriege entscheiden wird."

Palpatines Lippen umspielte ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln, als sie ihm einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf.

_Was habe ich übersehen? Was meint er nur?_

Er streichelte mit seiner Hand ihre Handfläche, „Dooku ist der Kopf der Separatisten. Der Rat und Grievous sind ihr Körper.", und tippte sie mit seinen Fingern an, „Aber wo befindet sich das Herz der Separatistenbewegung? Wo ist die Person, die alles kontrolliert und alles steuert? Selbst Count Dooku?"

Sie schloss kurz ihre Augen und ging in ihrem Kopf noch einmal alles Schritt für Schritt durch.

_Wenn man nach Palpatines Vermutung geht, muss da noch jemand sein. Eine zweite Person, die genauso viel Einfluss auf den Separatistenrat hat wie Dooku. Jemand, der sie anstelle von Dooku weiter lenken könnte, falls er sterben sollte. Aber wer kann das sein?_

„Die Antwort dürfte Euch bereits bekannt sein. Jedenfalls bin ich mir sicher, dass Ihr es wisst."

Ihre Augen öffneten sich schlagartig, als sie sich an etwas erinnerte, „Damals auf Geonosis... Obi-Wan erzählte uns, dass Count Dooku einen Darth Sidious erwähnt hatte. Manche glaubten, dass Dooku gelogen hatte und Sidious nur eine Täuschung war, um die Jedi in die Irre zu führen. Ist _er_ es? Ist dieser Sidious der Drahtzieher?"

„Ja, ich glaube, so ist es. Darth Sidious existiert tatsächlich. Und ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass er der Schlüssel ist. Der Schlüssel zur Lösung dieses Konflikts."

Sie zog die Augenbrauen zweifelnd hoch, „Wenn die Jedi Recht haben, dann ist dieser Sidious ein Sith. Und jeder weiß, dass die Sith eine böse und gefährliche Sekte sind." Sie dachte sofort an den Tag zurück, als sie einem schwarz-rot tätowierten Zabrak-Krieger im Hangar von Naboo gegenüber gestanden hatte. Sein Blick war so furchteinflößend und wild gewesen wie der eines aggressiven Raubtieres. Allein die Erinnerung an diesen Mann verursachte bei ihr eine Gänsehaut. Wie sollte man mit solchen Wesen verhandeln? Konnte man überhaupt vernünftig mit ihnen reden? Sie bezweifelte es stark.

„Gut und böse, das ist Ansichtssache und liegt im Auge des Betrachters. Wer kann schon sagen, was diese Sith wirklich wollen und wonach sie streben. Wenn wir den Kontakt zu ihnen suchen, könnten wir möglicherweise eine Einigung finden. Falls nicht, kann man immer noch über einen Waffenstillstand verhandeln. Um die Kämpfe wenigstens für eine gewisse Dauer einzustellen.", schlug er vor.

„Mit einem Sith kann man nicht reden. Damals bin ich einem Sith auf Naboo begegnet. Ich glaube kaum, dass eine Verhandlung mit solchen Kreaturen überhaupt durchführbar ist.", wandte sie entschieden ein.

„Was ist mit Count Dooku?", wollte er wissen. „Ist er nicht auch ein Sith?"

„Er war ein Jedi, bevor er zum Sith wurde.", erinnerte sie ihn.

„In der Tat. Doch bezweifle ich stark, dass Sidious Dooku mit Gewalt dazu gezwungen hat, die Seiten zu wechseln. Count Dooku ist ein einflussreicher, hochintelligenter Aristokrat, der viel vom Wesen der Politik versteht. Er wusste von den Problemen der Republik, den Korruptionsverdächtigungen und der Bürokratie des Senats. Schon in seiner Zeit als Jedi hatte er sich vielfach politisch eingesetzt. Doch er war unzufrieden mit dem System und am Ende hatte er seine Bemühungen aufgegeben. Solche Leute kann man nicht mit einem Lichtschwert bedrohen, nein. Man muss das Gespräch mit ihnen suchen, die richtigen Argumente vorbringen, um sie von ihrer Sache zu überzeugen. Ich glaube, dass Sidious bei Dooku genauso vorgegangen ist. Deshalb sollten wir diesen Darth Sidious aufsuchen und uns anhören, was er zu sagen hat. Wir könnten diese Krise schneller beenden als erwartet und weiteres Blutvergießen verhindern."

„Also gut, nehmen wir einmal an, dass diese Idee funktionieren könnte. Dass wir mit ihm verhandeln könnten. Doch wie wollen wir ihn finden? Keiner weiß, wo sich dieser Mann gerade aufhält oder wo er sich befinden könnte."

Palpatine lächelte, „Seinen genauen Aufenthaltsort kennen wir nicht, das ist richtig. Aber durch Count Dookus Hinweise wissen wir, dass er auf Coruscant weilt. Mitten unter uns. Im Senat, um genau zu sein. Die Jedi konnten seine Spur sogar bis nach Republica 500 zurückverfolgen. Wie Ihr seht, Mylady, ist Lord Sidious sogar näher, als ihr glaubt. Wer weiß? Vielleicht ist einer unserer Mitsenatoren dieser Sith-Lord. Möglicherweise ist es sogar jemand aus Eurem Loyalistenkomitee."

„Nein, ich würde es merken, wenn ein Sith vor mir stehen würde."

Ihre Antwort schien ihren Gesprächspartner zu belustigen, er lachte leise. „Jeder ist nicht immer das, was er vorgibt zu sein, meine Liebe. Viele verstellen sich, tragen eine öffentliche Maske. Das gilt besonders für Politiker wie uns. Doch wie es im Inneren ausschaut, vermag niemand wirklich zu sagen. Ich spreche da aus Erfahrung. Oft gelingt es mir, die Dinge zu durchschauen. Mein Gegenüber zu analysieren und ihre wahren Absichten auszumachen. Ohne diese spezielle _Gabe_ wäre ich heute nicht der Oberster Kanzler, der hier vor Euch sitzt."

„Ich weiß, wovon Ihr sprecht. Und ja, es ist wahr, dass sich viele unserer Kollegen hinter einer Maske verbergen.", stimmte sie zu und dachte im selben Moment daran, dass es bei ihr nicht viel anders war. Auch sie trug eine politische Maske, wenn es erforderlich war. Das konnte sie nicht bestreiten.

„Dennoch wage ich zu behaupten, dass sich kein Sith unter uns befindet. Ich kenne jeden einzelnen meiner Kollegen gut und ich vertraue ihnen."

Palpatine seufzte traurig, „Vertrauen ist ein Luxus, den wir uns in diesen schwierigen und unruhigen Zeiten nicht mehr leisten können. Das werdet ihr noch bald zu Eurem eigenen Bedauern feststellen müssen, Mylady."

Padmé fühlte sich unwohl. So wie er aussprach, klang es beinahe so, als wäre er sich sicher, dass jemand ihr Vertrauen in naher Zukunft missbrauchen würde. Anscheinend war Bail Organa nicht der Einzige, der sein Misstrauen zeigte. Palpatine dachte genauso wie er.

„Was ist mit den Mitarbeitern Eures Stabes? Sind sie vertrauenswürdig?"

„Es gibt nur wenige in meinem Stab, für die ich meine Hand ins Feuer legen würde, ja. Aber der Rest, nun, sagen wir es einmal so, ich behalte jeden von ihnen gründlich im Auge."

„Falls dieser Darth Sidious sich tatsächlich in Republica 500 aufhält.", begann sie, „Sind wir dann nicht alle in Gefahr? Besonders Ihr als Oberster Kanzler?"

„All die Jahre hat er nichts unternommen, um mich zu gefährden. Wenn er mich hätte töten wollen, hätte er mich schon längst aufgesucht. Von Sidious geht derzeit keine Gefahr aus. Habt keine Angst, Padmé."

Sie nickte zwar, aber fühlte sich trotzdem nicht sicherer. Allein die Vorstellung, dass ein Sith-Lord sich hier im gleichen Gebäude wie sie aufhalten könnte, ließ sie frösteln. Von Anakin hatte sie Geschichten über die Sith gehört. Die Jedi haben diese dunklen Lords immer als ihre größten Feinde betrachtet. Padmé gefiel es nicht, dass ihr Freund Kontakt zu den Sith aufnehmen wollte. Es war klar, dass er die Gefährlichkeit seines Vorhabens deutlich unterschätzte.

„Vielleicht solltet Ihr den Jedi von Eurem Plan erzählen. Es wäre nur zu Eurer eigenen Sicherheit.", bat sie ihn mit besorgter Stimme.

„Ihr wisst genausogut wie ich, dass dies unmöglich ist, Padmé. Sobald die Jedi ins Spiel kommen, wird der Sith sich uns nicht zu erkennen geben. Es ist offensichtlich, dass er sich die ganze Zeit versteckt gehalten hat, um nicht in Gefangenschaft zu geraten. Wenn ich ihm zeigen will, dass ich es mit dieser Kontaktaufnahme tatsächlich ernst meine, müssen die Jedi unbedingt aus dieser Angelegenheit herausgehalten werden. Versteht Ihr das?"

„Ja, schon. Aber trotzdem halte ich es weiterhin für sehr riskant. Ich hoffe, Ihr wisst, was ihr da tut."

„Ihr werdet schon bald sehen, dass Eure Sorgen vollkommen unbegründet sind. Ich werde diesen Krieg beenden und ich vertraue darauf, dass ihr unser Gespräch für euch behalten werdet. Zu niemanden ein Wort, Padmé. Zu _niemanden_. Bitte versprecht mir das."

Seine eisblauen Augen blickten sie lange eindringlich an. Padmé war noch immer nicht von seinen Plänen überzeugt. Sie dachte, dass ihr langjähriger Freund den falschen Weg einschlug. Wenn er scheitern würde, stand sogar sein Leben auf dem Spiel. Die Republik könnte ihren Kanzler verlieren und dann würde alles nur noch schlimmer werden.

_Es tut mir Leid, Palpatine. Aber ich kann es einfach nicht versprechen. Wenigstens Bail muss davon erfahren. Nur er kann Euch noch von dieser verrückten Idee abhalten._

„Ich verspreche es." Ihre eigene Stimme klang in ihren eigenen Ohren heiser und sie konnte ihm nur schwer in die Augen sehen. In seinem Blick spiegelte sich sein tiefes Vertrauen in ihr wider.

Warum tat sie das? Möglicherweise würde Palpatine ihr das niemals verzeihen und vielleicht hatte sie heute endgültig ihren besten Freund verloren. Aber was blieb ihr Anderes übrig? Hier ging es um Leben und Tod.

Er drückte ihre Hand, „Danke, Padmé. Ich weiß, dass ich mich immer auf Euch verlassen kann."


End file.
